Los Juegos Del Hambre - El Juicio Final
by Nightspyder
Summary: Esta es una historia crossover con Terminator. Básicamente, luego de que la guerra con el Capitolio terminara, se tuvo una última jugada, crearon a los terminators, y los enviaron al pasado a cambiar la historia, justo cuando están por matar a Peeta, pasa algo que él nunca espero, y ahora debe prepararse para enfrentarse a lo que viene.
1. Prólogo

**Los Juegos Del Hambre y Terminator no me pertenecen. Disfruten la historia, les agradecería mucho dejar un comentario.**

* * *

Dicen que el futuro no está escrito, que siempre hay tiempo para cambiar las cosas, que el futuro depende de las acciones que se llevan a cabo a lo largo de la historia. Pues en este mundo, ha habido acciones atroces, devastadoras para muchas personas, divertidas para otras. Lo que antes eran Los Estados Unidos hoy se le conoce como Panem, que básicamente consta del El Capitoleo, el lugar central y más poderoso de Panem, y los doce distritos que hay a su alrededor. Antes hubo un treceavo distrito, el cual fue destruido durante la rebelión de los distritos contra la esclavitud del Capitoleo. Tristemente, no tuvieron éxito. Y además de desaparecer al distrito 13, el Capitoleo como castigo para los distritos, y diversión para los capitolinos, establecieron una competencia que se llevaría a cabo cada año, en la que de cada distrito, serían elegidos dos personas, un chico y una chica, jóvenes de entre 12 y 18 años, a los que se les conoce como "tributos". Estos tributos son puestos en una arena controlada por los vigilantes del Capitoleo, en donde una vez adentro sólo existe una regla, el último en quedar gana, los demás, mueren. A esto se le conoció como Los Juegos Del Hambre.

Durante 75 años, los ciudadanos de los distritos han sido obligados a ver cómo sus hijos son enviados a los juegos, para matarse entre ellos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se eligen un total de 24 participantes, y de los cuáles sólo uno puede salir con vida. Y cuando esa persona sale, si no se ha convertido en sólo otra pieza de los juegos del Capitoleo, sabe que en los juegos nadie gana en realidad. No hay ganadores, sólo sobrevivientes.

Lo bueno, es que toda esta masacre finalmente ha terminado. Gracias a dos personas, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, supieron apoyarse mutuamente y lograron vencer a los juegos del Capitoleo, terminando con ellos y con Los Juegos Del Hambre.

Lo malo, es que nadie jamás pudo predecir que aparecería algo aún peor. El futuro no está escrito, y al parecer es verdad, porque esta historia está a punto de reescribirse.

Una nueva amenaza ha aparecido en un futuro no muy lejano, una amenaza que cambiará la historia ya conocida.

Las vidas de todos están a punto de cambiar, pero sobre todo, la vida de un chico, un chico que una vez no tenía nada y a la vez lo perdió todo. Un chico que siempre puso la vida de los demás antes que la suya. Un chico que fue la mayor razón de una chica para seguir adelante. Ahora, la historia de ese chico está a punto de repetirse, pero con un nuevo comienzo, uno para el cual él jamás habría podido estar preparado sólo. Pero no estará sólo, pues habrá alguien que estará ahí, y lo preparará para lo que deberá enfrentar, proteger a la persona que será la clave de su futuro.


	2. Capítulo 1

Era una noche tranquila en el distrito 12, el distrito a cargo de la minería del carbón. Ya era tarde en la noche, por lo que casi todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Mientras que en el pueblo todo estaba tranquilo, en medio del bosque, sólo reinaba el sonido de los insectos y el viento contra las hojas de los árboles, hasta que esa pequeña paz acabo.

De repente, de entre los árboles comenzaron a aparecer rayos y pequeños relámpagos blancos que se iban haciendo cada vez más y más frecuentes, hasta que formaron un especie esfera de energía que resplandecía todo a su alrededor, la cual corrió de inmediato a todos los animales como pájaros y ardillas que estaban contemplando este suceso. En un segundo, la esfera desapareció con un ruido sordo, dejando un cráter de aproximadamente 3 metros de ancho. Dentro del cráter, justo en el medio, se encontraba una figura arrodillada sobre su pierna derecha con los puños apoyados, la cabeza baja, y la pierna izquierda adelante. Era un hombre, o eso es lo que parecía. Un hombre bien alto, musculoso, y sin nada de ropa.

Luego de unos segundos agachado, el hombre lentamente empezó a levantarse. Al quedar completamente parado su torso fuerte y musculoso, lentamente levanto su cabeza, mostrando en su rostro una expresión neutra. Miro hacia el frente, para luego voltear lentamente su cabeza hacia la derecha, y luego voltearla lenta mente hacia la izquierda, como si estuviese inspeccionando a su alrededor. Cuando terminó de observar, miró hacia el frente, y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta salir del cráter y empezar a caminar por el bosque. Cuando llegó al final del bosque, se detuvo y contempló la vista del pueblo minero del distrito 12. Después de unos segundos volvió a caminar, rumbo hacia el pueblo. Este hombre no era un hombre común, ni siquiera era un hombre, no era un humano. Vino desde muy lejos con un objetivo, encontrar a alguien, y eliminarlo.

* * *

En una de las casas que se encontraba en el pueblo, la cuál era también una pequeña panadería, un niño estaba tratando de dormir. Su nombre, Peeta Mellark. Era un niño de 8 años, un niño muy bueno, con un gran corazón, que por desgracia no era valorado por eso. Su madre mayormente era mala con él, de vez en cuando era capaz de golpearlo aún incluso por algo muy pequeño. Tenía dos hermanos, uno menor y otro mayor. Con ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien. La relación con su padre era la que mejor tenía, parece que su padre era más comprensivo con él y sus hermanos que su madre, aunque tampoco era muy hablador que digamos. Peeta no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela, a pesar de ser agradable y saber relacionarse con la gente. Casi no hablaba con nadie en la escuela, pero desde hace unos días trata de juntar valor para hablar con una persona, una niña que conoció en su salón de clases. Su nombre es Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta la conoció cuando un día iba caminando con su padre y él la señaló. Su padre le contó que cuando era joven estaba enamorado de la madre de Katniss, quería casarse con ella, pero las cosas no sucedieron así. La madre de Katniss se había casado con alguien más, un minero del distrito 12.

-¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería a un minero si te tenía a ti?-Preguntó Peeta.

-Porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.- Contestó su padre.

Y al parecer, Katniss había heredado la habilidad de su padre, porque ese día, en la clase de música, cuando la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle, Katniss levantó su mano como una bala. Se puso de pie sobre un estante, y cantó para toda la clase. Peeta juró que todos los pájaros de afuera se callaron. Y cuando terminó la canción, él lo supo. Estaba perdido, al igual que la madre de Katniss. Desde ese día, Peeta la veía ir a casa todos los días sin faltar. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar todo lo que estaba destinado a vivir con ella, ni tampoco lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Afuera de la casa Mellark, se iba acercando el hombre que apareció del bosque. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, golpeó duramente, casi agrietando la puerta. Ese golpe se escuchó en toda la casa. La madre de Peeta se quejó porque la estaban molestando a estas horas de la noche, mientras que el padre fue a ver quién era. Antes de llegar prendió unas cuantas velas porque estaba todo oscuro, Peeta se asomó para ver qué era lo que sucedía. El señor Mellark llegó a la puerta, y cuando la abrió, no supo cómo reaccionar. Ahí estaba el hombre alto y musculoso, mostrándose implacable con su mirada neutra y atemorizante. El señor Mellark estuvo tan conmocionado y confundido que le fue difícil hablar.

-¿Qué quiere?.- Preguntó.

-¿Es la casa Mellark?.-

El padre de Peeta sólo pudo asentir lentamente, cuando de repente llegó su esposa por detrás cargando una vela.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Loco!.- Dijo la mujer cuando vio a un hombre completamente desnudo frente a su puerta.

-¿Dónde está Peeta Mellark?.- Dijo el desconocido, con un tono bien duro.

-¡No sé qué demonios es lo que quiere pero lárguese de mi casa antes de que…- La señora Mellark no pudo terminar la pregunta porque antes de que se diera cuenta, el hombre dio un paso adelante e introdujo velozmente su puño en el pecho de la mujer, atravesándolo. En este punto no sólo Peeta presenció lo que acababa de suceder, sus hermanos habían despertado y lo observaron todo, la expresión de horror quedó plasmada en sus rostros, al igual que en el de su padre que se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

El extraño entonces arrojó a la mujer hacia adelante, quedando en su puño manchado de sangre su corazón. Debido al impacto, varias de las velas que estaban en la casa cayeron y empezaron a incendiar la casa, debido a la madera seca y vieja de la que estaba hecha, además de que se incendiaban varias telas que había por el lugar. El hombre soltó el corazón, tomó del cuello al señor Mellark y lo empujó hacia atrás, manteniendo siempre la misma mirada neutra y dura.

-¿Dónde está Peeta Mellark?- Volvió a preguntar el desconocido mientras daba unos pasos y se acercaba amenazadoramente al señor Mellark, quien volteó sus ojos hacia donde vio a sus hijos, que se habían quedado inmóviles, horrorizados y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Co…¡Corran! ¡Corran!- Gritó el padre, al mismo tiempo que el extraño volteó la cabeza hacia los chicos. Cuando eso pasó los niños se apresuraron a salir, Peeta que estaba aún paralizado, estaba por levantarse, cuando de repente, el hombre volvió a tomar por el cuello a su padre y lo arrojó contra sus hermanos, derribándolos a ellos y a otras velas que había, las cuales cayeron sobré aceite que se había derramado sobre el piso y las paredes, aumentando aún más el fuego. Peeta que se mantuvo seguro dónde se quedó vio con horror como el hombre avanzó hacia su padre y sus hermanos. El padre se había desnucado el cuello, ya estaba muerto. Los otros dos quedaron heridos sobre el suelo. Peeta jamás olvidará como los vio morir siendo golpeados y aplastados por este extraño. A este punto, las llamas cubrían todo el techo y 3 de las paredes de la casa.

El hombre volteó su mirada dura y fría hacia Peeta, quien estaba horrorizado y llorando. Dio unos cuantos firmes pasos, que hicieron que Peeta reaccionara un poco y retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared. El extraño se detuvo y lo miró firmemente.

-¿Peeta Mellark?-

El pequeño Peeta sólo pudo asentir, mientras miraba llorando.

-Soy el Terminator. Un sofisticado organismo robótico cibernético enviado al pasado para cambiar el destino de un elegido.- Contestó el desconocido.

-Me…Me…buscas…¿a… mí?- Logró difícilmente decir el pobre Peeta.

-Así es Peeta Mellark. Tú has sido seleccionado para ser. EXTERMINADO.

El extraño levantó su puño derecho, preparándose para acabar con la vida del pobre niño, el cual no podía hacer nada más que mirar hacia arriba, esperando su destino. De repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente del techo. El Terminator levantó la cabeza hacia el techo justo para ver que sobre él cayeron los escombros incendiados, cubriéndolo por completo. El pequeño niño reaccionó ante la suerte que tuvo porque no fue golpeado por eso y salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta. Al llegar a fuera se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba la casa en llamas tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego de unos segundos escuchó otro ruido proviniendo desde la casa. Levantó la cabeza justo para ver una figura en llamas que emergía de ella. Dicha figura se quedó parada de espaldas a la casa por unos momentos, permitiéndole a Peeta contemplar la identidad de su atacante, justo cuando creyó que no podía estar más horrorizado. El hombre que había visto desnudo antes ahora era todo una especie de esqueleto metálico sin ningún rastro de piel o cabello, envuelto en llamas, las cuales fluían por todo su cuerpo, incluso entre las pupilas de sus ojos, los cuales eran rojo sangre bien brillantes, destacando entre su cabeza de calavera metálica, era como ver a la misma muerte en persona, tal vez eso era lo que veía, la muerte.

Peeta gritó. Gritó lo más alto que pudo. El Terminator volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba él, sus ojos rojos apuntaron directamente a Peeta. Los ojos del Terminator eran sus sensores oculares, por lo que a través de ellos veía varios números e instrucciones. Cuando vio a Peeta aparecieron unas miras de blanco apuntándolo a él junto con unos comandos.

BLANCO_

Peeta Mellark

OBJETIVO_

EXTERMINAR

Peeta ni siquiera lo pensó. Se levantó, dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, directo hacia el bosque. En sólo segundos el Terminator comenzó a perseguirlo. El muchacho corrió horrorizado, introduciéndose cada vez más en el bosque, no pensó hacia dónde dirigirse, no podía ni pensar, sólo quería alejarse de aquel monstruo. Cuando se sintió algo cansado, se detuvo detrás de un tronco caído, para tratar de calmarse un poco. Se sentó y respiró hondo pero a la vez trató de ser tan silencioso como pudo, el lugar en donde estaba era oscuro y silencioso, sin árboles tan grandes, y estaban un par de metros separados unos de otros, por lo que podía ver el cielo. Se sentó en el silencio durante un rato, hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos, pasos extraños, sonaban muy extraños, parecían bien pesados y firmes, sólo sabía que definitivamente no eran humanos. Se quedó lo más quieto y silenciosamente que pudo. De repente, los pasos se detuvieron. Luego de unos segundos de parecer que no pasaba nada, apenas se apartó y evitó que el ciborg lo aplastará cuando aterrizó en el lugar donde él había estado sentado segundos antes. Peeta empezó a arrastrarse de espaldas mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el horror que estaba justo en frente de él. El Terminator empezó a dar pasos lentos y firmes hacia Peeta. Cuando el niño chocó la espalda contra un árbol, sabía que ya no podía escapar, la misma muerte estaba a punto de reclamarlo. Sólo le quedó quedarse quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando, esperando su fin.

El Terminator se detuvo justo en frente de él, su mira computarizada diciendo lo mismo aún, "EXTERMINAR". Levantó su puño izquierdo, preparado para terminar con la vida del niño. Peeta cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, porque de repente se escuchó una voz.

-¡No vas a exterminar a nadie más!-

Peeta abrió sus ojos, mientras el Terminator se detuvo con su puño en alto. Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado desde donde vino esa voz. Viendo que provenía de un sujeto bien alto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones, botas, guantes y gafas negras, el cual se notaba que era bien musculoso, de cabello corto y venía dando pasos bien firmes, mientras apuntaba con su arma.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- Dijo el hombre, y comenzó a disparar su arma.

* * *

En la casa Mellark, la cual seguía estando todavía en llamas, los habitantes del distrito finalmente habían aparecido y empezaron a controlar el fuego. Con todos los ruidos que hubo esa noche parecía raro que hubieran tardado tanto en llegar, si lo hubieran hecho antes, se hubieran llevado el susto de sus vidas. Tal vez fue el hecho de que la mayoría trabajaban mucho en el día y estaban muy cansados a la noche, siendo sólo posible que se dieran cuenta por el ruido aterrador que Peeta hizo. Entre los hombres que había ayudando se encontraba el padre de Katniss, quien se preguntaba qué fue lo que pasó y si los Mellark estaban bien, al igual que todos. De repente escucharon unos fuertes ruidos provenientes del bosque.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Preguntó uno de los hombres.

-¡Fueron disparos!-

-¡Vino desde allá!- Señaló otro hombre.

El señor Everdeen miró en la dirección en la que Peeta salió corriendo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de las aparentes pisadas negras que estaban allí y se dirigían hacia el bosque.

-¿Pero qué?- Susurró el señor Everdeen en desconcierto.

Supo que algo estaba pasando, así que no perdió el tiempo en llamar a los demás.

-¡Pronto! ¡Reúnan a los hombres! ¡Dense prisa!-

Los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron y se apresuraron a alistarse para dirigirse hacia el bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque, el extraño de gafas oscuras seguía disparando contra el Terminator, el cual empezaba a retroceder con cada disparo, alejándose de Peeta, quien se encontraba paralizado en su lugar contemplando la escena. Con cada disparo el ciborg retrocedía al mismo tiempo que el hombre avanzaba. Hasta que el Terminator decidió que ya tuvo suficiente y empezó a avanzar al extraño hasta que alcanzó su rifle y se lo quitó para luego propinarle un derechazo en la cara, junto con un izquierdazo, haciendo retroceder al hombre, quien luego devolvía los golpes de la misma manera que el Terminator iba bloqueando y devolviendo más golpes para ser bloqueados también. Esto fue un ciclo que se repitió durante un rato. Peeta escuchó cada choque de golpe como metal contra metal, además de que finalmente se dio cuenta de los sonidos que hacía el Terminator al moverse. El hombre agarró por los hombros al Terminator y le dio un cabezazo, haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo. Entonces el Terminator avanzó, tomó por la nuca a su oponente y empezó a estrellar múltiples veces su cabeza contra un árbol, haciendo que se le salieran las gafas oscuras, para luego arrojarlo a unos cuantos metros su derecha. El hombre empezó a convulsionarse de manera extraña, pero manteniendo siempre su mirada neutra en la cara. El Terminator volvió a fijar su atención sobre Peeta, quién seguía paralizado por el miedo. El ciborg se acercó y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando fue detenido por el extraño de chaqueta negra, quien parecía haberse recuperado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos desde su espalda y lo lanzó con fuerza estrellándolo contra una gran roca. Antes de que el Terminator pudiera levantarse, el hombre lo tomó por el cuello, lo levantó y golpeó fuertemente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho hasta que su puño lo atravesó. El Terminator levantó su cabeza abriendo su mandíbula, estirando sus brazos. Entonces los ojos rojos brillantes del ciborg se apagaron, dejó de moverse y bajó sus extremidades. El hombre soltó al Terminator, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Peeta vio a su atacante caer al suelo. Supuso que finalmente había muerto. Entonces el hombre que volteó su mirada hacia Peeta. Sólo se le quedó mirándolo. Peeta se preguntó qué será lo que va a hacer con él ahora. Una parte de él tuvo miedo de que también quisiera matarlo, pero por otro lado, este desconocido acabó con la cosa que estaba a punto de matarlo, evitó que el Terminator lo golpeara. Por alguna razón, Peeta no se sintió amenazado con él hombre viéndolo. Eso significa que, ¿Este extraño estaba protegiéndolo?

El desconocido volteó de repente su mirada neutra hacia otra dirección. Peeta empezó a escuchar voces y varios pasos, volteó su cabeza en la misma dirección y vio que había varias luces acercándose.

-¡Es por aquí!-

-¡Dense prisa!-

-¡Veo algo!-

Múltiples voces decían. Peeta volteó su cabeza de nuevo hacia el desconocido, sólo para encontrarse un lugar vacío. Ni el Terminator, aparentemente muerto, estaba en ese lugar.

-¡Ahí hay un niño!- Dijo una voz.

Peeta vio a un hombre acercarse hacia él.

-¡Es Peeta! ¡Es Peeta!-

El hombre que dijo esa voz se arrodilló frente a Peeta y empezó a hablarle. Había un hombre a cada lado con él mientras que los demás registraban el lugar. Peeta pudo reconocer al hombre que le hablaba, era el señor Everdeen. El padre de Katniss.

-Peeta…¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Dijo susurrando para no asustar al chico.

Peeta sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta mientras respiraba, todo lo que había pasado era simplemente demasiado para que un niño de 8 años lo procese así de golpe.

-Oye…está bien. Ya estás a salvo- Susurró el señor Everdeen para tratar de calmarlo.

* * *

De vuelta en el pueblo, la casa en llamas finalmente había sido apagada. Sólo entonces la gente se dio cuenta de los cuerpos que se encontraron. Peeta no había podido moverse, así que tuvo que ser cargado de vuelta al pueblo. Se encontraba mirando el lugar, completamente paralizado, el señor Everdeen estaba a su lado, cuidándolo. Varias personas habían venido a ver el lugar, incluso había niños curioseando. Entre ellos estaba la esposa del señor Everdeen, cargando a su hija menor en sus brazos, y a su lado estaba su otra hija, Katniss. Katniss vio a su padre arrodillarse en frente del chico, que reconoció como uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Peeta…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó despacio el señor Everdeen para no asustar más al niño.

Peeta sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. El señor Everdeen se dio cuenta de que el pobre muchacho estaba completamente traumado.

-Oye, está bien. No tienes que hablar ahora si no quieres- Dijo con calma el señor Everdeen, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Peeta y la acariciaba.

Katniss vio como estaba Peeta y no puedo evitar sentirse mal por el chico, hasta estaba considerando la idea de ir a darle un abrazo, pero entonces su madre la llamó.

-Katniss. Ven. Vamos a casa-

Katniss sólo pudo asentir mientras la seguía, sin poder apartar su mirada de Peeta.

Mientras todos seguían moviéndose por el lugar, sólo Peeta y el señor Everdeen seguían quietos. El señor Everdeen se preguntó que va a pasar ahora con el niño, toda su familia estaba muerta, hasta donde él sabía ya no tenía a nadie. Tal vez van a hacer que vaya a un orfanato, los cuales no son muy agradables. Entonces se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Yo me encargo-

Peeta y el padre de Katniss voltearon la mirada hacia la persona que dijo eso. Era el mismo hombre musculoso y de atuendo negro, que nuevamente tenía puesta gafas negras.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó el señor Everdeen.

-No estoy autorizado a contestar tu pregunta- Respondió el hombre con una voz dura y firme.

El señor Everdeen le pareció muy extraño este sujeto, nunca había visto a alguien vestido de esa forma. Pero hablaba con autoridad, sólo asumió que debía haber sido algún tipo de agente especial de la paz. El desconocido se arrodilló frente a Peeta y le tendió la mano.

-Peeta Mellark. Ven conmigo-

Peeta sólo se le quedó viéndolo pero no estaba asustado de este hombre. Porque si algo entendió de todo esto, es que este hombre fue quien lo salvó.

-Tranquilo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Nunca- Volvió a hablar el extraño.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Peeta. Lentamente aceptó la mano del extraño para luego avanzar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo. Por fin sentía que estaba seguro. El extraño envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Peeta y lo levantó con delicadeza.

-Yo cuidaré de él- Dijo el extraño sin siquiera mirar hacia el señor Everdeen.

El padre de Katniss le pareció que Peeta se sentía bien con este sujeto, al parecer lo conoce, así que solo asintió para luego retirarse y volver a casa con su familia, sintiéndose mal por el pobre chico, al igual que su hija.

El desconocido empezó a caminar hacia una dirección en el pueblo mientras llevaba a Peeta, quien se encontraba exhausto con todo lo que había pasado. Para tratar de calmarse, decidió pensar en Katniss, porque sólo pensar en ella y su voz, lo hacía sentir mejor. Siempre.


	3. Capitulo 2

**8 AÑOS DESPUES**

Se acercaba el momento de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre, como todos los años, se elegirían dos jóvenes de cada distrito para participar en una competencia a muerte. Una competencia, en la que sólo podía haber un ganador. En el distrito 12 los jóvenes nuevamente sentían el miedo de terminar siendo elegidos, sobre todo los más recientes que acababan de cumplir la edad para ser elegidos durante la cosecha, así llamaban a la elección al azar para los tributos. Esta elección consistía en colocar papeletas con los nombres de los jóvenes del distrito, las chicas y los chicos por separado, de esa forma se eligen un tributo femenino y un tributo masculino. Mientras más cercano fuera un joven a los 18 años, mayores eran sus posibilidades de ser elegido debido a una norma que establecía que debía poner un cierto número de papeletas con su nombre, por eso, los que recién iniciaban eran los que menos peligro de ser elegidos corrían, debían poner sólo una papeleta, si bien las posibilidades de ser elegidos entre tantos papeles teniendo sólo uno con su nombre era muy baja, eso no significaba que estaban a salvo de ser elegidos.

Al ser una elección al azar, sin importar cuantas veces esté el nombre de un tributo en el sorteo, nunca se puede predecir quien será electo, pero este año era diferente. Un joven del distrito 12 sabía perfectamente que en esta cosecha, a sus 16 años, sería elegido para participar en Los Juegos Del Hambre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La respuesta es: alguien se lo dijo. Alguien que desde hace 8 años ha estado a su lado, cuidándolo, y preparándolo para lo que deberá enfrentar.

El bosque del distrito 12 era un lugar apartado de la sociedad, debido a que podía haber depredadores peligrosos para las persona del distrito. Un lugar en el que casi nadie se aventuraba. Era el lugar perfecto para poder entrenar.

Peeta, un joven del distrito 12, se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, en lo que sería su último día de entrenamiento antes de los juegos. Peeta corría a un ritmo constante y veloz, saltando obstáculos, escalando rocas, trepando árboles, moviéndose lo más rápido posible para llegar a su meta. Vestía pantalones largos algo gastados, una remera con mangas largas arremangadas hasta la mitad de su brazo y unas botas de campo. Durante 8 años Peeta ha estado entrenando física y mentalmente. Se entrenó en cosas como resistencia, fuerza física, técnicas de batalla, e inteligencia. No ha estado entrenando sólo. Hubo alguien que lo ha estado preparando, la persona que se encontraba justo en la meta a la que estaba llegando, el mismo hombre que hace 8 años le salvó la vida de un atacante. O, para ser más exactos, el mismo Terminator que lo salvó de otro Terminator.

Cuando Peeta finalmente llegó a su destino se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento. Había recorrido una distancia de 1 kilómetro a través de un terreno lleno de obstáculos naturales.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- Preguntó.

-Tu tiempo fue de 2 minutos, 34 segundos.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Peeta. Tomándole sólo un minuto en recuperarse. El tiempo que tenía para hacer este ejercicio era de 5 minutos y pudo hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo.

-Ahora es tiempo de la prueba de combate- Dijo el Terminator.

-Muy bien, Abuelo- Peeta contestó, seguro de sí mismo.

Abuelo es el nombre que Peeta usaba para llamar al ciborg. ¿Por qué Abuelo? Pues, era más fácil que llamarlo Terminator, T-800 1 0 2, u organismo robótico cibernético sofisticado. A pesar de ser una máquina, también envejecía. El Abuelo le explicó a Peeta que es debido a que la piel que les ponen a los Terminators es tejido humano real. Ya se veía más viejo que como se veía hace 8 años. Además, a Peeta le gustaba ese nombre porque así es como lo veía, como un miembro de su familia, era la única familia que le quedaba.

El Abuelo seguía usando el mismo atuendo de siempre, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones, botas, guantes y gafas negras. Se paró a unos metros en frente de Peeta. A continuación, sacó un cuchillo medio largo desde su cinturón, empuñándolo con su mano derecha.

-Voy a intentar atraparte y apuñalarte con el cuchillo usando mi mano derecha.- Dijo con su característica voz neutra. –Tú deberás encontrar la forma de quitarme el cuchillo e intentar acabar conmigo. Tienes dos minutos para lograrlo.

Peeta sabía que el Abuelo sería capaz de detenerse justo antes de lastimarlo si parecía que iba a suceder, pero el ataque debía parecer lo más real posible, para poder preparase bien para sobrevivir a una verdadera pelea. Varias veces habían hecho ejercicios como este, Peeta siempre perdía, pero ha entrenado muy duro y conoce lo fuerte que es el Abuelo. Si puede sobrevivir a él, puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó el Abuelo. Peeta sólo asintió.

-¡Defiéndete!- Gritó el ciborg, empezando a atacar.

Peeta esquivó la puñalada. El Abuelo atacó de nuevo y Peeta volvió a esquivarlo. El chico siguió esquivando los ataques moviéndose hacia atrás, hacia los lados, e incluso agachándose y dando vueltas mientras iba pensando una estrategia para obtener la victoria. Al ser el Abuelo tan alto y Peeta más bajo, luego de esquivar otro ataque agachándose, se levantó y atrapó el brazo antes de que regrese a su posición. Cuando Peeta estaba por arrebatarle el cuchillo de su mano derecha el Abuelo uso su brazo izquierdo para detenerlo, para luego empujarlo lejos con su brazo derecho. Peeta calló varios metros con una cara de sorpresa. Se suponía que habían acordado que el Abuelo sólo usaría su brazo izquierdo.

-No debes confiar nunca en tu oponente. Siempre hará lo que sea con tal de matarte- Dijo el Terminator, acercándose a paso firme.

Peeta se regañó a si mismo por eso, era algo que nunca debía olvidar. Volvió a esquivar más ataques del Abuelo, que ahora también trataba de golpearlo con su puño izquierdo y hasta daba patadas. El ciborg hizo retroceder a Peeta con un empujón de su pierna derecha, dejándolo otra vez en el suelo. Entonces Peeta tuvo una idea, se quedó firme y quieto, esperó a que el Abuelo se acercara, y cuando atacó con su cuchillo, Peeta uso toda la fuerza de su pierna derecha para dar una patada de lado en el brazo, logrando arrebatarle el cuchillo. El Abuelo volteó su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que calló el cuchillo, mientras que Peeta no dudó en levantarse y alcanzarlo. Se paró con el cuchillo en su mano y se puso en guardia. El Abuelo se acercó nuevamente a punto de golpear a Peeta, pero cuando lanzó un derechazo Peeta se agachó y se deslizó entre sus piernas, volteándose lo más rápido que pudo y clavando el cuchillo en el lado izquierdo del cuello del Abuelo. Peeta sabía que no mataría al Abuelo con eso, no le haría ningún daño atravesar la piel de su cuello, sólo lo hizo porque era parte del entrenamiento.

El Abuelo se dio vuelta, mirando firmemente a Peeta mientras se sacaba fácil y rápidamente el cuchillo del cuello para luego guardarlo en su cinturón.

-Buen trabajo. Lo lograste justo a tiempo. Diez segundos para ser exactos- Dijo el Abuelo, felicitando a su alumno.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Peeta, con una sonrisa y apretando su puño en señal de victoria. -¿Qué dices?, ¿Estoy listo?- Preguntó.

-Lo estás- Respondió el Terminator.

En todos estos años entrenando en el bosque Peeta había desarrollado bien su cuerpo. Ahora era un adolescente de hombros anchos, de estatura promedio con brazos piernas y abdomen tonificados. Entrenar en el bosque siempre les fue bien porque estaban alejados de los ojos de la gente del distrito, sólo que a partir de un día tuvieron que cuidarse de dos personas que siempre andaban cazando en el bosque. Katniss y su amigo Gale Hawthorne. Los dos jóvenes cazaban en el bosque ya sea para obtener comida o algo que pudieran intercambiar por dinero o más comida. Casi todos los días salían a cazar a la vez que Peeta y el Abuelo venían a entrenar en el bosque, pero una vez que vieron el terreno de caza en el que ellos siempre se quedaban sólo debieron mantenerse alejados de esa área.

Decir que Peeta no estaba celoso a veces sería mentira. Katniss se había vuelto una chica de 16 años de cabello largo, y era hermosa. Ella cazaba y pasaba tiempo con Gale desde los 12 años, Gale tenía 14 años cuando se conocieron, desde entonces han sido mejores amigos. Peeta incluso pensaba que ambos quizás se querían hasta el punto de ser novios. Ciertamente no se sorprendería tanto que a Katniss le gustara Gale, él era alto, fuerte, de buen rostro, y según se dice por ahí, era muy codiciado entre las chicas del distrito. Como sea, aunque a Peeta le seguía gustando Katniss, con lo que debía hacer no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en chicas, aunque tampoco dejó de ver a Katniss ir a casa todos los días.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Peeta y el Abuelo estaban de regreso en casa. A los 8 años cuando Peeta quedó huérfano, el Abuelo se hizo cargo de él y se aseguró de arreglar las cosas con el alcalde del distrito para que vivieran juntos en una nueva casa. Hasta este punto Peeta no está seguro de cómo le hizo el Abuelo para que nadie sospeche de él o que el Capitoleo o sus guardias del distrito no sospecharan algo. Tal vez en parte se debe a que el Abuelo era bien alto y musculoso, más que cualquiera en el distrito, o en todo Panem, seguro los guardias de la paz se intimidarían con solo verlo y preferirían mejor evitar problemas antes que intentar algo.

Peeta se encontraba sentado junto al fuego de una chimenea mientras cortaba un pan recién horneado que él había preparado. Cuando su familia aún estaba viva él trabajaba con ellos en su panadería, le habían enseñado a hornear y a decorar. Cosas que él siguió perfeccionando con los años posteriores. A Peeta le gustaba ser panadero, le gustaba decorar pasteles y pintar. Así que en su nueva casa siguió trabajando como panadero cuando no estaba entrenando o aprendiendo con el Abuelo. Horneaba pan, pasteles e incluso a estos los decoraba. Se los vendía a la gente del distrito para obtener algo de dinero. Nunca pasó hambre pues el Abuelo también se aseguraba que no le faltara nutrirse. La gente del distrito asumía que él vivía sólo, recibiendo visitas de vez en cuando de alguien que se encargaba de él, ya que prácticamente nadie veía al Abuelo. Sólo unos pocos lo habían visto, como el padre de Katniss. Peeta pensó que eso tal vez era lo mejor. Si alguien conocía mucho al Abuelo y descubría algo, ¿Cómo explicarle que era un robot cubierto de piel humana creado para matar humanos que vino desde el futuro para poder protegerlo?

-Así que, mañana es el día- Comentó Peeta mientras comía pan con otros bocadillos.

-Mañana es el día de la cosecha para los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre- Contestó el Abuelo que estaba sentado firmemente en una silla contra la pared.

-Y como tú dijiste, yo seré el tributo masculino-

-Afirmativo-

Mañana, en la cosecha, Peeta sería uno de los tributos elegidos para participar en Los Juegos Del Hambre. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el Abuelo le fue explicando poco a poco a Peeta lo que estaba sucediendo. En el futuro, los distritos levantaron una rebelión con el Capitoleo, la cual lograron ganar, pero los rebeldes que quedaron ocultos habían desarrollado un arma letal. Los Terminators, hechos para destruir a cualquiera que se opusiera al Capitoleo. Lo más letal de los Terminators fue que estaban diseñados para infiltrase y hacerse pasar por personas, estaban tan bien diseñados que podían de hecho podían hablar, imitar voces, aprender sobre más humanos, si uno los apuñalaba también sangraban. El Abuelo le enseño a Peeta todo sobre ellos. Desde el funcionamiento hasta los diferentes modelos, el chico ahora sabía prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Terminators. Peeta se sorprendió que de hecho esta tecnología se empezó a desarrollar justo en esta época. De sólo pensar que probablemente habría más Terminators, no como el Abuelo, si no máquinas hechas para matar humanos sin misericordia, era aterrador. Pero habían desarrollado un arma aún más poderosa.

El viaje en el tiempo.

En el futuro ya era algo tarde para que el Capitoleo pudiera recobrar el control, pues tampoco pudieron construir demasiados Terminators, fueron mayormente diseñados pero no todos construidos. Por lo que los rebeldes leales al Presidente Snow, literalmente decidieron reescribir la historia, usando los pocos Terminators que pudieron enviar al pasado para eliminar objetivos clave. Peeta fue uno de ellos. Le preguntó al Abuelo por qué él era un blanco, y quién fue la persona que lo mandó a él a protegerlo en vez de matarlo. El Abuelo le comentó a Peeta que esa información fue eliminada de su base de datos, probablemente por motivos de seguridad para la línea de tiempo. Tampoco se sabía cuántos Terminators fueron enviados al pasado, pero de momento, y por suerte, sólo han aparecido dos, el Abuelo y el que asesinó a su familia. Ya había cambiado demasiado esta línea de tiempo con la llegada de sólo dos Terminators a este mundo según el Abuelo, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso con la información que revelaba. Si se sabía demasiado acerca del futuro, podría traer consecuencias graves. Sólo le explicó a Peeta que él tenía una misión importante, una para la que pasó preparándolo durante 8 años, justo para los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme cual será la misión?- Preguntó Peeta, queriendo saber qué es lo que tendrá que hacer.

-Te informare sobre los detalles de tu misión mañana antes de tu partida- Contestó el ciborg, estoico y neutro como siempre.

-Bueno, como son Los Juegos Del Hambre, asumo que, ¿mi misión será ganarlos?- Preguntó de nuevo Peeta.

El Abuelo sólo se quedó mirando hacia el frente en silencio.

-O… tal vez no es eso- Volvió a decir Peeta, algo preocupado. –Oye, ¿y sabes quién será el otro tributo que elegirán además de a mí? El tributo femenino me refiero.

-Eso lo sabrás mañana- Fue todo lo que le contestó el Abuelo.

Peeta a veces se sorprendía de lo reservado que era el Abuelo con la información, incluso con los detalles que a él le parecían pequeños, pero bueno, proteger la línea del tiempo no debía ser sencillo, además, el Abuelo nunca le dio razones para desconfiar de él. Si el ciborg no podía decirle algo, debió haber sido por una razón importante.

-Está bien- Fue todo lo que dijo Peeta.

-Ya es tarde. Ve a descansar. Mañana comenzarás tu misión- Dijo el Abuelo.

-Muy bien, te veré en la mañana- Dijo Peeta asintiendo.

Peeta se acostó en su cama, pero siendo sincero, no creyó poder dormir. El momento por el que tanto esperó finalmente estaba por llegar. Durante años vio Los Juegos Del Hambre y era algo que de verdad barbárico. Como obligaban a jóvenes a matarse por diversión del Capitoleo. Con el entrenamiento que recibió Peeta probablemente ahora era el mejor del distrito 12, casi seguro que nadie podría vencerlo. Incluso tal vez podría ganar los juegos, aunque la gente del distrito seguramente no lo creería, ya que no le ha mostrado sus habilidades a nadie, todos pensaban que era sólo un panadero. El Abuelo le dijo que se guardara sus habilidades hasta los juegos, más que nada por el factor sorpresa, porque muchas veces esa puede ser la clave de una victoria. Cerró los ojos, intentando llegar al sueño, mientras que una pregunta no dejaba de cruzarse por su mente.

"¿Quién será la chica que irá a Los Juegos Del Hambre conmigo?"


	4. Capitulo 3

-¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre!, ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, de su lado!- Dijo Effie Trinket desde el escenario a la multitud del distrito 12 el día de la cosecha.

Effie era una habitante del Capitoleo. Vestía un traje con falda color purpura, con su cara maquillada completamente blanca, junto con el pelo que al parecer era una peluca. Ella era la encargada de elegir a los tributos del distrito 12 y escoltarlos durante los juegos. Siempre lucía alegre y con una sonrisa amigable, mostrándose entusiasmada por los juegos. A Effie no le agradaba ser la escolta del distrito 12, debido a que hace años no había ganadores procedentes de este distrito, cosa que según ella, no le permitía avanzar en su carrera. Pues, este año tal vez las cosas vayan a cambiar.

Peeta se encontraba entre los tributos masculinos, los cuales estaban ubicados todos al lado izquierdo, mientras que las chicas estaban ubicadas al lado derecho de los chicos, los dos grupos divididos por un pasillo entre ellos. Los adultos se encontraban detrás del grupo de tributos, ansiosos y orando para que no sean sus hijos los que terminen siendo elegidos. El Abuelo no estaba por ningún lado, pero Peeta sabía que una vez que se eligieran los tributos, el ciborg lo visitaría en su cabina antes de marcharse. Antes de empezar con la cosecha, Effie pidió que prestaran atención a una pantalla colocada en el lugar en el que comenzó a sonar una música, mostrando imágenes de pobreza, destrucción, rebelión, mientras que la voz del Presidente Coriolanus Snow, el líder supremo de Panem, hablaba:

 _Guerra. Terrible guerra. Viudas, huérfanos, niños sin madre. Esa fue la rebelión que sacudió nuestra tierra. Trece distritos se rebelaron contra el país que los amó, alimentó, y protegió. Hermanos contra hermanos hasta que todo se perdió. Luego llegó la paz, con esfuerzo, y lentitud. El pueblo surgió de las cenizas, y una nueva era nació. Pero la libertad tiene un precio, y cuando vencimos a los traidores juramos como nación que jamás veríamos esa traición de nuevo. Y así se decretó, que cada año todos los distritos de Panem ofrecerían como tributo, a un joven y una joven, que pelearían a muerte, en una muestra de honor, valor y sacrificio. Un solo ganador, bañado en riqueza, serviría de recordatorio de nuestra generosidad y clemencia. Así es como recordamos nuestro pasado. Así, se salvaguarda, nuestro futuro._

-¡Adoro esa frase!- Dijo Effie cuando la presentación terminó.

A Peeta le pareció irónico que no mencionaran la destrucción del distrito 13. El muchacho ya le parecía aburrida e irritante esta presentación, el Capitoleo siempre hablaba de una manera en la que ellos siempre fueron los inocentes y los distritos eran los culpables. Los Juegos Del Hambre eran una diversión sin fin para los habitantes del Capitoleo, y un castigo para los distritos. Si el Capitoleo supiera lo que Peeta sabe, que en el futuro los distritos los derrocarán, una parte de él quisiera ver qué cara pondrían. Pero a pesar de saber eso, Peeta jamás obtuvo más detalles, él debía concentrase solo en su misión, la cual pronto sabría, porque Effie finalmente empezó con la elección de tributos.

-Primero las damas, igual que siempre- Dijo Effie con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al contenedor de cristal con las papeletas. Metió su mano derecha y sacó una papeleta. A continuación, volvió a su lugar frente al micrófono, desdobló la papeleta y leyó el nombre.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!-

" _¿Primrose Everdeen?, ¡Es la hermana de Katniss!"_ Pensó Peeta. Le sorprendió este hecho, como a todo el mundo seguramente. Prim acababa de cumplir los 12 años, este era su primer año en empezar la cosecha por lo que sólo había una papeleta con su nombre entre tantas, pero aun así ella fue la elegida. Peeta se sintió muy mal por dentro, una niña tan joven siendo elegida, no puede ni imaginar lo que su familia debe estar pasando en este momento. Prim empezó a ser escoltada hacia el escenario, cuando de repente alguien gritó.

-¡Prim! ¡Prim!- Peeta reconoció esa voz, era Katniss.

Katniss trató de llegar a Prim pero fue detenida por dos guardias de la paz.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Soy voluntaria!- Gritó Katniss al mismo tiempo que los guardas la soltaron. Se paró firme y dijo.

-¡Me ofrezco como tributo!-

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron mucho con esto. Katniss fue con Prim y la abrazó mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Prim debes irte. Quiero que te vayas-

-¡No!-

-Busca a mamá y a papá-

-¡No!-

-Ve con ellos ahora, de verdad lo siento, ve con mamá y papá- Seguía diciendo Katniss mientras Prim seguía diciendo no, hasta que Gale vino y alzó a Prim para llevársela a sus padres.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- Gritaba a aún más fuerte Prim mientras Gale la llevaba.

Katniss fue escoltada hacia el escenario mientas Effie comentaba que era la primera vez en el distrito 12 que ha habido un voluntario. Una vez que Katniss llegó al escenario Effie le pidió que subiera y la ubicó junto a ella a la derecha.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Effie.

-Katniss Everdeen-

-Y apostaría a que ella es tu hermana. ¿No es así?- Volvió a preguntar Effie.

-Si- Fue todo lo que respondió Katniss.

-¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la primera voluntaria aquí! ¡Katniss Everdeen!- Dijo Effie, aplaudiendo.

Nadie del distrito aplaudió a esto. En su lugar, levantaron sus brazos izquierdos con tres dedos levantados en sus manos, besaron sus dedos y luego levantaron sus brazos hacia el frente, mostrando su respeto a Katniss.

Peeta, quien también levantó su mano, no había podido retirar la cara de shock que tenía cuando se dio cuenta quien era la que sería el tributo femenino.

" _No. No. ¡Ella no!"_ Pensaba Peeta.

-Y ahora para el varón- Dijo Effie, mientras se acercó al contenedor de los varones, he hizo lo mismo que con las chicas. Sacó una papeleta, y pronunció el nombre.

-¡Peeta Mellark!-

Si. Justo como dijo el Abuelo.

Al escuchar su nombre Peeta reaccionó. Había estado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó su nombre y los que estaban a su alrededor hicieron espacio para que pudiera pasar. Varios sintieron mucha pena por el chico, de muy joven había perdido a toda su familia y ahora al parecer le tocaba morir a él. Otros en parte se sentían aliviados, porque como Peeta no tenía familia significaba que habría una familia menos sufriendo por un tributo. Los guardias de la paz lo escoltaban hacia el escenario, Peeta iba con la cabeza baja y los ojos bien abiertos, todos los que lo veían asumieron que estaba asustado de ser elegido. Él estaba asustado, pero no por él. Se había preparado para este momento, no tenía miedo de ser elegido. Estaba asustado por la persona que iría con él a Los Juegos Del Hambre, la única chica que siempre dejaba huella en él cuando la veía.

Cuando Katniss escuchó quien sería el tributo masculino, nadie vio como sus ojos se ampliaron y su aliento se detuvo. En su mente pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Peeta.

" _No. No. ¡Él no!"_

Peeta llegó al escenario, subió y se posicionó a la izquierda.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Nuestros tributos del distrito 12!- Dijo Effie –Bien ¿qué esperan? Dense la mano-

Katniss y Peeta se miraron aún shokeados y se estrecharon sus manos. Peeta no dejaba de temer por Katniss, orando que su misión no involucre el que Katniss terminara muriendo, él no podía permitir eso. Mientras que Katniss, aunque ellos no eran amigos y técnicamente son desconocidos, no quería que Peeta muriera, porque literalmente es gracias a él que ella y su familia siguen vivas. Y aunque ella no lo sepa, es gracias a este chico que su padre sigue vivo con ella, su madre y su hermana.

-¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte, esté siempre de su lado!- Gritó Effie, mientras escoltaba a Peeta y a Katniss adentro para que se despidieran de sus seres queridos antes de partir hacia el Capitoleo.

* * *

Hace 5 años, hubo un trágico desastre en la mina del distrito 12. Varios mineros que quedaron atrapados murieron. Entre ellos estaban hombres como el padre de Katniss y el padre de Gale. La muerte de estos hombres fue trágica y devastadora para sus familias. O eso hubiera sido, de no haber sido por Peeta y el Abuelo.

El chico y el Terminator se encontraban en el bosque en su entrenamiento diario. El Abuelo estaba revelándole a Peeta más detalles sobre sobre lo que vendría dentro de unos años. Como el día del accidente estaba por pasar ese día el Abuelo se lo comentó a Peeta, con lo que el chico se alteró y siguió pidiendo más detalles. Después de que el Abuelo le dijera quienes morían, Peeta se alteró demasiado e insistió en que debían ir y advertirles, pero el Abuelo se negó. Dijo que revelarles este hecho sería demasiado peligroso, no era parte de la misión del ciborg el salvar esas vidas, además de que todos estarían sobre ellos al saber sobre ese desastre. Peeta por su parte, no podía tolerar la idea de que tanta gente muriera, en especial el señor Everdeen, recordaba lo amable que había sido con él la noche en la que el Abuelo lo salvó del Terminator, y estaba seguro de que Katniss y su familia sufrirían mucho por su pérdida. Los dos siguieron discutiendo por un rato, Peeta cada vez más desesperado mientras que el Abuelo tranquilo y estoico como siempre. Finalmente, Peeta gritó.

-¡TIENES QUE SALVARLOS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡VE A SALVARLOS!-

El Abuelo se quedó quieto y en silencio un momento.

-El derrumbe ocurrirá dentro de 30 minutos. Espero poder llegar a tiempo. Ve a casa. Volveré.- Dijo y luego el ciborg se dio la vuelta y marchó a paso firme, dejando atrás a Peeta quien sólo pudo quedarse callado por la sorpresa.

Más tarde todo el pueblo supo sobre el desastre que ocurrió en la mina, pero en vez de resultar todos los mineros muertos, como el Abuelo le dijo a Peeta, los mineros pudieron sobrevivir, aunque hubo varios que resultaron gravemente heridos. Cuando el Abuelo volvió a casa, Peeta sabía que fue él quien los salvó. No sabe como pero el Abuelo dijo que se aseguró de que los mineros sobrevivieran y de que no supieran qué fue lo que pasó. Peeta tenía curiosidad, porque fue sólo luego de que él gritara que el Abuelo decidió salvar a los mineros cuando antes parecía decidido a no hacerlo. Peeta le preguntó porque lo hizo.

-Porque tú lo dijiste- Contestó el ciborg.

El Abuelo le explicó a Peeta que estaba programado para obedecer sus órdenes, teniendo algunas excepciones como la información que no podía revelarle, el Terminator haría cualquier cosa que Peeta mandara. Sin embargo, el Abuelo le advirtió a Peeta que debe ser cuidadoso cuando le ordenara hacer algo que involucrara cambiar un evento en la línea del tiempo, siempre hay cosas que deben pasar, y nunca se sabe lo que sucedería si se interviene.

Un par de meses después, era un día lluvioso y Peeta estaba horneando en su casa cuando salió afuera a tirar algunas cosas que no le servían y vio algo que le rompió el corazón. Katniss estaba tumbada en un tronco frente a la casa, se veía débil y desnutrida bajo la lluvia. Su padre había sido uno de los mineros atrapados, que aunque no murió, había quedado en coma y no daba posibilidades de que pudiera sobrevivir. Luego de más de un mes la madre de Katniss entró en una gran depresión y no podía trabajar, evitando que pudiera cuidar de sus hijas. Al ser pobres no tenían más dinero para comida, por lo que Katniss se vio obligada a buscar comida incluso en la basura, sin poder encontrar nada y con su familia prácticamente destruida había perdido sus esperanzas y se quedó tumbada en ese tronco. Peeta no podía soportar el verla así.

El muchacho volvió adentro, sin importarle si el Abuelo que estaba ahí se le ocurría decir algo, tomó una bandeja, la llenó y volvió afuera. Katniss, quien estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados bajo la lluvia, escuchó unos pasos de chapoteo acercándose. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Peeta enfrente de ella con algo en las manos. El muchacho se agachó, colocó la bandeja cerca de ella y volvió a su casa. Katniss se acercó a ella y se quedó sin palabras con lo que vio. La bandeja tenía dos trozos de pan recién hechos junto con algo de carne y verduras. La chica no perdió el tiempo, tomó la bandeja y se encaminó hacia su casa. Peeta la vio irse desde su casa, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-No debes preocuparte- Peeta escuchó y se dio la vuelta. –Ella estará bien- Dijo el Abuelo desde la silla en la que estaba sentado. Peeta sintió algo de alivio por eso y continuó horneando.

Con la comida que le dio Peeta, Katniss puedo alimentarse a ella y a su familia ese día. El siguiente día luego de cruzar ojos por un momento con el chico que se la dio, Katniss decidió ir al bosque y empezar a cazar para obtener más alimento. Su esperanza había regresado. Poco después el señor Everdeen milagrosamente se recuperó, Katniss, Prim y su madre no podían estar más felices por esto, aunque el señor Everdeen ya no podía seguir trabajando en la mina debido a lesiones en las piernas, por lo que desde ese día caminaba usando muletas. Pero a su esposa y a sus hijas no les importó, lo único que les importaba es que él seguía con ellas. Desde entonces Katniss se dedicó a cazar en el bosque para obtener alimento para su familia, y nunca olvidó el día en el que había perdido toda esperanza, el mismo día en el que un chico se la devolvió, el muchacho que desde ese día ella conocía como, el chico del pan.

* * *

Ahora que la cosecha había pasado, era el momento de que Peeta conociera su misión. El Abuelo se dirigió a paso firme hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el muchacho, intimidando con su tamaño a algunas personas que lo veían pasar. Cuando llegó a la puerta en la que estaba Peeta, los guardias al verlo se sintieron sorprendidos y algo intimidados. Estaban acostumbrados a tratar con personas pobres, por lo general bajas, desnutridas, o asustadas por ellos, no con un hombre notablemente musculoso de gafas oscuras que era casi el doble de su tamaño. Aun así, ellos eran figuras de mando y no debían dejar que este extraño los intimide. Uno de los guardias se puso delante del Abuelo antes de que llegase a la puerta.

-¿Qué deseas?- Preguntó el guardia.

-Quiero ver a Peeta Mellark- Preguntó el Abuelo sin siquiera mirar al guardia.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Familiar suyo? ¿Amigo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Volvió a preguntar el guardia.

-No estoy autorizado a contestar tu pregunta- Fue todo lo que respondió el Abuelo.

-Mira amigo, si quieres ver al tributo debes ser familiar o conocido, ahora dime quién eres o lárgate- Dijo el guardia, tratando de ser autoritario.

-Quiero ver a Peeta Mellark- Repitió el Abuelo.

El guardia, irritado por la poca atención que el ciborg le estaba prestando, levantó su mano izquierda frente a la cara del Abuelo, con los dedos extendidos.

-Díselo a los dedos-

El Abuelo agarró la mano del guardia con su mano derecha, en un fuerte apretón que le hizo doler al hombre, y acercó sus dedos a sus labios.

-AHORA- Dijo el Terminator con un tono más duro. Los demás guardias decidieron que era mejor no meterse en esto.

* * *

Peeta se encontraba sentado en la habitación, con la cabeza agachada en reflexión, cuando la puerta se abrió. El Abuelo entró mientras que el guardia cerró la puerta para dejarlos hablar. Peeta se levantó y se paró enfrente del Abuelo.

-Bien, llegó la hora, ¿no?- Dijo el muchacho.

-Si. Te informare sobre cuál será tu misión- Contestó el Terminator.

Peeta sólo asintió, poniendo mucha atención a lo que el Abuelo estaba a punto de decirle.

-Debes proteger a Katniss Everdeen. Y asegurarte de que ella regrese al distrito 12 con vida-

Luego de escuchar lo que el Abuelo acababa de decir, Peeta estaba con los ojos abiertos y no estaba seguro de si escuchó bien lo que dijo.

-¿Qué? Kat… ¿Katniss?- Dijo Peeta.

-Si- Respondió el Abuelo.

Peeta se quedó callado un momento antes de volver a preguntar.

-Quieres decir… que… ¿todos estos años estuviste preparándome para poder proteger a Katniss durante Los Juegos Del Hambre?-

-Afirmativo-

Peeta agachó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, mientras reflexionaba. Había varias emociones corriendo por su cabeza. Alivio, porque significa que Katniss no tiene que morir, ella debe vivir, y él debe asegurarse de que ella viva. Preocupación y curiosidad, porque si el Abuelo lo había preparado durante 8 años para proteger a Katniss debe haber una razón importante, ¿Katniss será alguien importante en el futuro?

-¿Por qué debo proteger a Katniss? ¿Ella será importante en el futuro?- Peeta pensaba que aunque ella no fuera alguien importante de todas formas querría protegerla porque, bueno, es Katniss, la chica a la que nunca podía olvidar, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

-No puedo revelarte esa información. Sólo puedo decirte. Que es importante que Katniss Everdeen regrese sana y salva al distrito 12- Fue todo lo que respondió el Abuelo.

Peeta meditó esto por un momento.

-Entonces… Katniss es quien debe ganar los juegos. Y como son Los Juegos Del Hambre, creo que ya sé que es lo que pasará conmigo si completo la misión- Contestó Peeta, sabiendo que si lograba hacer que Katniss ganara, él moriría.

-¿Piensas echarte para atrás?- Preguntó el Terminator.

Peeta miró al Abuelo con determinación. Si él moría, no pasaría nada, nadie lo necesitaría, no tenía a nadie que sufriría por su pérdida, eso es lo que pensaba. Pero Katniss, ella tiene a varias personas que sufrirían por su pérdida, no sólo su familia, con lo que hizo por Prim todo el distrito sufriría por ella. Estaba más que decidido.

-No. Si esa es mi misión, yo lo haré. Protegeré a Katniss. Sin importar lo que me suceda, haré que ella regrese con vida-

El Abuelo se le quedó mirando un rato. Luego sacó de su bolsillo algo más pequeño que una moneda y se lo pasó a Peeta.

-Estaré observando- Dijo el ciborg.

Peeta lo tomó y vio que era un pequeño comunicador. Se lo colocó en su oreja derecha, prácticamente no se notaba que lo tenía puesto. El chico asintió para luego acercarse al abuelo y darle un abrazo. El Abuelo sólo se quedó quieto con los brazos caídos y agachó la cabeza para mirar a Peeta, nunca había comprendido este gesto.

-Gracias por todo. Abuelo- Dijo Peeta, triste pero a la vez feliz.

El chico se apartó y se limpió una lágrima que se le había derramado por su mejilla derecha para luego mirar con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate. Y recuerda. No bajes la guardia- Dijo el Terminator para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando sólo al chico.


	5. Capitulo 4

Había llegado el momento de partir hacia el Capitoleo. Cuando el tiempo de visitas a los tributos terminó, Peeta y Katniss fueron llevados hacia la estación del tren en auto, con Effie acompañándolos adentro mientras que la gente del distrito iba a pie para verlos partir. Una vez que subieron al tren, partieron hacia su destino. Los tributos fueron escoltados a sus habitaciones temporales en el tren. Effie les indicó que se acomoden y se preparen para la cena, avisándoles que si necesitaban algo el personal del Capitoleo a bordo del tren estaría a su disposición durante todo el viaje. Una vez de que Peeta contemplara lo lujosa que era su habitación se dirigió al vagón del comedor para poder cenar. Cuando llegó vio que ahí esperaba Effie sentada en medio de la mesa. Él se sentó en la punta a la derecha de Effie. Poco después, llegó Katniss y se sentó en la otra punta. Cuando los dos contemplaron la comida que tenían en frente de ellos no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a atiborrarse. Katniss recordaba bien los días en los que se moría de hambre y jamás había podido tener una comida como esta, así que decidió aprovechar a comer todo lo que pueda. Aunque Peeta nunca pasó días de hambruna, tampoco comía mucho mejor que los demás, ni tuvo grandes comidas, mayormente comía los panes que él mismo preparaba y la comida que el Abuelo le proporcionara, la cual era aceptable, ni más ni menos, pero nunca tuvo tantos platillos como estos. Effie al verlos comer no dejaba de pensar en lo tragones que podían ser los del distrito 12, aunque admitió que ellos no eran demasiado grotescos con la comida, a diferencia de otros chicos como los tributos del año pasado, los cuales eran de familias realmente pobres y no habían comido en días.

-Parece que Haymitch no se presentará. Probablemente se habrá quedado dormido por tanta bebida- Comentó Effie, refiriéndose al mentor de los jóvenes durante Los Juegos Del Hambre.

Haymitch Abernathy es un vencedor de Los Juegos Del Hambre y el único vencedor del distrito 12. Los vencedores de juegos anteriores son los mentores de los tributos durante los juegos, su trabajo es enseñarles y aconsejarles cómo sobrevivir en la arena. Haymitch sería el mentor de Katniss y Peeta, aunque a ellos no les inspirara mucha confianza. Todo el distrito conocía a Haymitch por ser un alcohólico que bebía todos los días de la semana y varias veces terminaba ebrio y vomitando por el alcohol.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrán que hablar con él en la mañana. Recuerden, a partir de este momento él será su conexión con el mundo exterior, y será quien les indique como pueden conseguir patrocinadores. Buenas noches a los dos- Dijo Effie, mientras se levantaba y se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de que Effie se fuera y los jóvenes terminaran de comer, ambos se sentían muy llenos y algo mareados, sus estómagos no estaba acostumbrados a tener tanta comida. Katniss decidió levantarse para irse a su habitación, pero cuando se levantó se sintió algo mareada y pesada y se calló al piso. Al ver esto, Peeta no dudó en levantarse e ir a ayudarla. Se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Peeta con preocupación.

Katniss sólo se le quedó mirando sin decir nada para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar rumbo a su habitación. El muchacho, viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer decidió irse a dormir también. Ambos necesitarían descansar para su llegada al Capitoleo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta y Katniss estaban sentados en silencio en la mesa, esperando a que Haymitch apareciera. Peeta estaba empezando a aburrirse porque no aparecía su mentor, mientras que Katniss sólo permanecía con la mirada agachada en silencio. Peeta decidió tratar de hablar con ella.

-¿Ya lo habías visto? ¿A Haymitch?- Preguntó Peeta. Katniss ni siquiera levantó su mirada.

-Katniss es nuestro mentor. Ganó los juegos antes-

La chica sólo continúo como estaba, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Peeta suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Escucha. Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero no creo que tenga algo de malo tener ayuda, ¿verdad?-

Con esta frase Katniss volteó a ver a Peeta y se le quedó mirando. Luego de unos segundos Peeta volvió a suspirar y apartó la mirada, Katniss también la apartó. Ella había recordado la vez en la que Peeta le había ayudado cuando tenía 11 años. La noche anterior él había intentado ser amable con ella al ayudarla, y eso es algo que Katniss decidió no aceptar. En este juego tarde o temprano tal vez tendrían que matarse y llevarse bien sólo podría empeorar las cosas, Katniss pensaba que tal vez Peeta podría intentar ser amable con ella para que baje la guardia, por lo que Katniss decidió mantenerse alejada y mejor no tener nada que ver con el chico del pan. Al poco tiempo después la puerta del vagón se abrió y apareció un hombre con camisa blanca con mangas arremangadas, chaleco gris, pantalones de vestir, con pelo medio largo rubio, un poco de barba y bigote. Era Haymitch, parecía que andaba con resaca por haber bebido.

-Felicidades a los dos- Dijo Haymitch al ver a los jóvenes. Luego tomó un vaso y buscó una botella con una bebida alcohólica y se sirvió. Peeta pensó el cómo es que podía beber a esta hora de la mañana. Una vez que se sirvió el vaso se sentó en la mesa.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que debemos saber?- Preguntó Peeta. Haymitch sólo lo miró con cara aburrida mientras tomaba.

-¿Saber sobre qué?- Respondió. Peeta puso cara de confusión por un momento.

-Eres nuestro mentor, debes darnos consejos y conseguirnos patrocinadores- Haymitch siguió con cara de desinteresado.

-Bien. Lo haré. Am, admitan, la posibilidad de su inminente muerte, y sepan, que nada de lo que yo sé, los salvará- Fue todo lo que les respondió Haymitch, haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran con desconcierto.

Haymitch sólo siguió bebiendo mientras empezó a tomar unas tostadas para untar. Peeta, siendo sincero, no necesitaba los consejos de Haymitch. El Abuelo le había enseñado como sobrevivir y sobre qué cosas podría encontrarse dentro de la arena. Pero necesitaba a Haymitch para que pudiera aconsejar a Katniss y ayudarla a conseguir patrocinadores para ella, y la actitud que mostraba su mentor le irritaba. Cuando Haymitch estaba por beber de vuelta, Peeta se levantó y le arrebató el vaso de sus manos.

-¡Ya basta!- Le quitó el vaso y lo apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesa. –Sólo porque tú ya te rendiste no significa que nosotros también- Dijo el muchacho con voz elevada. Haymitch sólo se le quedó viendo divertido, cuando de repente se levantó y lanzó un derechazo a Peeta, quien para sorpresa de Haymitch y de Katniss, bloqueó fácilmente con su mano derecha. Después de soltarse ambos volvieron a sentarse. Katniss finalmente decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra un refugió?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada?- Respondió Haymitch, ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra un refugio?- Volvió a preguntar Katniss, irritada.

-¿Me pasas la mermela…- Haymitch volvió a ignorarla pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Katniss tomó un cuchillo y lo clavó justo en medio de los dedos de Haymitch, haciendo que se calle. Haymitch sonrió y miró tanto a Peeta como a Katniss.

-Parece que este año me tocaron un par de luchadores. ¿Enserio quieren saber cómo sobrevivir? Hagan que el público los quiera- Dijo Haymitch mirando fijamente a Katniss, quien con esa respuesta se quedó mirándolo.

-¿No es lo que esperabas? Cuando empiece la competencia, y tengan hambre, o frío, un poco de agua, un cuchillo, incluso fósforos hacen la diferencia entre la vida, y la muerte. Y esas cosas sólo vienen de patrocinadores. Y si quieren patrocinadores, deben hacer que el público los quiera. Y por ahora preciosa, no estás teniendo un buen inicio, ¿o sí?- Lo último era referido a Katniss.

Ella debía aceptar que Haymitch tenía razón. No era buena hablando ni relacionándose con la gente. Peeta estaba pensando en lo que Haymitch dijo, cuando vio por la ventana que finalmente estaban llegando al Capitoleo.

-Ahí está- Dijo el muchacho mientras se levantó y fue a ver por la ventana.

Era una vista realmente espectacular, había varios edificios grandes y lujosos que veían al otro lado de la represa por la que cruzaban. Cuando pasaron por el túnel final y entraron a la estación de trenes, pudieron ver a una gran multitud de personas del Capitoleo, ansiosas, felices y vitoreando por los tributos que estaban llegando. Peeta decidió empezar a sonreírles y a saludarlos desde el tren.

-¿Qué esperas? el muchacho a Katniss, pero ella sólo se quedó sentada con la mirada en blanco. Una vez que la gente salió de vista, Peeta dejó de saludarlos y se volvió hacia a Katniss.

-Tal vez alguno de ellos sea rico- Dijo Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros. El muchacho sabía que si quería lograr que Katniss ganara, debía conseguir patrocinadores que puedan apoyarla, por lo que debía mostrarse agradable. Después siguió mirando por la ventana. Haymitch se volteó hacia Katniss.

-Mejor conserva este cuchillo. Él sabe lo que hace- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Katniss por su parte, en sus pensamientos silenciosos asumió que Peeta ya estaba ideando su estrategia para sobrevivir en los juegos. En otras palabras, ella creía que Peeta Mellark ya estaba pensando cómo matarla.

* * *

Una vez que todos los tributos llegaron al Capitoleo, fueron transferidos a un centro de atención en dónde todos, en especial los jóvenes de los distritos más pobres, eran lavados y limpiados para poder llevarlos con sus estilistas. La presentación de los tributos frente al Capitoleo era uno de los momentos más importantes, ya que en ellos no sólo el presidente Snow estaría viéndolos, sino gente rica e interesada en los juegos, uno de los mejores momentos para que los tributos impresionen a la gente y consigan patrocinadores. El rol de los estilistas era vestir y preparar a los tributos de cada distrito para su presentación, mayormente la vestimenta que elegían sería algo relacionado con el distrito del que provienen los jóvenes. Peeta estaba recostado en una habitación pequeña con sólo una plataforma que servía de cama, vistiendo sólo una bata de color azul cielo, mientras esperaba a su estilista. De repente escuchó que se abrió la puerta y vio que entró una señora con el pelo rubio medio largo, vistiendo un traje negro. El joven rubio se sentó cuando ella entró.

-Tú debes ser Peeta. Soy Portia, tu estilista- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Hola Portia. Que lindo traje, te ves muy bien. - Contestó Peeta, también con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!. Pareces ser un chico agradable, eso será bueno para tus entrevistas- Dijo Portia, refiriéndose a las entrevistas que tendrían los tributos dentro de un par de días.

-Eso espero- Asintió el muchacho.

-Pues como seguro sabrás, nuestro deber es arreglarlos para presentarlos ante el Capitoleo. Por lo que les haremos una vestimenta apropiada para ustedes. Lo acostumbrado es vestir a los tributos de acuerdo a un tema referido a su distrito- Explicó Portia.

-Sí, lo sé. Nuestro distrito provee carbón de las minas. Supongo que nos vestirán de mineros- Dijo Peeta, recordando cómo eran los años anteriores. Pero Portia negó con la cabeza.

-Mi compañero Cinna y yo somos nuevos este año. Queremos hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podamos y creemos que el tema de mineros ya está muy usado. Así que, Cinna tuvo una idea que creemos que de verdad los hará destacar a ti y a Katniss- Dijo Portia.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen pensado?- Peeta estaba muy interesado con lo que le estaba diciendo su estilista.

Portia se le quedó mirando sonriendo por un momento antes de preguntar:

-Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Te da miedo el fuego?-

* * *

La hora del desfile de tributos había llegado. Todos los tributos vestidos con sus atuendos esperaban en fila sobre sus carruajes para iniciar con el evento. Los carruajes eran adornados y tirados por dos caballos. Los tributos irían entrando de acuerdo al orden ascendente del número de su distrito. Primero el distrito 1, luego el distrito 2, y así hasta el 12. Los jóvenes del distrito 12 estaban emocionados por su nueva vestimenta, pero una buena parte de esa emoción era nerviosismo y un poco de miedo, ya que sus estilistas decidieron ponerles llamas a sus trajes, literalmente.

-Muy bien. Les prometo que no es fuego real. Los trajes están hechos para que no sientan nada- Les explicó Cinna, refiriéndose a los trajes negros que tenían puestos, los cuales eran unos atuendos negros como el carbón, con hombreras medio puntiagudas. Katniss tenía su cabello recogido sobre los lados de su cabeza para que luciera medio largo, mientras que Peeta estaba peinado con su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

-Yo lo veo muy real- Comentó Peeta.

-Esa es la idea. Prepárense- Dijo Cinna mientras veía como el desfile comenzaba y los tributos se preparaban para salir.

Cinna y Portia les acomodaron los trajes para luego apartarse y comenzar a hablar algo entre ellos. En eso Katniss se acercó un poco a Peeta y le susurró.

-¿Qué piensas? Me refiero al fuego-

-Te apagaré el tuyo si tú apagas el mío- Respondió Peeta en silencio.

-Hecho- Estuvo de acuerdo Katniss.

Ambos jóvenes se subieron a su carruaje a esperar su turno para entrar. Peeta observó su traje todo negro, y no puedo evitar recordar el estilo de vestimenta que siempre usaba el Abuelo, él siempre pensó que se veía genial, lo hacía lucir bien intimidante y seguro. Al recordar eso, Peeta tuvo una idea. A sus trajes podrían agregarles un último detalle.

El desfile finalmente comenzó y los carruajes empezaron a avanzar. En eso Cinna se acercó hacia ellos con una pequeña antorcha encendida.

-Es hora. Allá vamos- Dijo el estilista a punto de encender sus trajes.

-Oye Cinna, espera- Dijo Peeta, captando la atención de Cinna. –Sé que aquí tú eres el experto, pero creo que a nuestro atuendo se le podría añadir una última cosa-

Peeta entonces le dijo su idea a Cinna, a lo cual el estilista sólo pudo sonreír mientras pensaba:

 _¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió?_

* * *

Los carruajes empezaron a marchar hacia el frente, con los tributos sobre ellos saludando a la multitud. Mayormente la gente no decidía sobre quien mantener su mirada, hasta que al fondo, justo en el último carruaje, algo captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué es eso? Allá al fondo- Comentó Caesar Flickerman, el anfitrión de los juegos del hambre que se encontraba comentando el desfile para la televisión junto con su colega, Claudius Templesmith.

Todo el mundo puso atención al carruaje del distrito 12. Katniss y Peeta iban avanzando con llamas fluyendo desde sus hombros y espalda, mientras permanecían mirando hacia el frente. Las gafas oscuras que llevaban puestas los hacían lucir como estrellas. Peeta entonces recordó lo que les dijo Cinna justo antes de que avanzaran. Con su mano derecha trató de agarrar la de Katniss, a lo que ella al sentir contacto la apartó.

-Coopera. Te amarán- Le susurró Peeta, a lo que Katniss decidió aceptar.

Con las manos estrechadas levantaron sus brazos, a lo que el público los aplaudió aún más. Viendo la oportunidad, Katniss decidió saludar al público y hasta pudo sonreírles, al igual que Peeta. El público no dejaba de aplaudir por ellos.

-¡¿Ves eso?! ¡Me encanta! ¡Dos jovencitos tomados de las manos! Diciendo: _¡Me enorgullece venir del distrito 12! ¡No seremos ignorados!_ \- Comentó Caesar.

-¡Sin mencionar las lamas! ¡Eso junto con las gafas oscuras les da una personalidad bien seria y e intimidante!- Comentó Claudius.

-¡Ya los amo! ¡La gente les va a poner atención desde este instante!-

Los carruajes siguieron avanzando mientras empezaron a dar vueltas por el Círculo De Los Tributos para luego ir acomodándose y quedar frente a la vista del Presidente Snow. Katniss le alegró estar agarrada de Peeta para mantener el equilibrio, porque él era fuerte y firme como una roca. Mientras seguían andando por el círculo, ella se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que le tenía agarrada la mano. Justo cuando la aflojó y estaba por soltarla Peeta la detuvo y la volvió a tomar de la mano con fuerza.

-No, no me sueltes- Dice Peeta. –Por favor, que me caiga de esta cosa-

-Está bien- Respondió ella.

Cuando el último carruaje tomó su lugar, siendo el de Peeta y Katniss, las llamas de sus trajes se apagaron instantáneamente, y los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña risa porque no terminaron quemados vivos como habían pensado al principio. Al terminar de acomodarse todos los carruajes, el Presidente Corolianus Snow, un hombre de mediana altura, cabello blanco y barba, traje azul oscuro con una rosa blanca de su lado izquierdo, se levantó desde su asiento para tomar su lugar en lo alto de su plataforma desde donde hizo señas para silenciar a la multitud antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bienvenidos. Tributos. Sean bienvenidos. Y celebramos, su coraje, y su sacrificio. Y les deseamos. Felices Juegos Del Hambre. Y que la suerte, esté siempre, de su lado- Cuando terminó la multitud volvió a aplaudir y los carruajes empezaron a dirigirse hacia el centro de entrenamiento.

Una vez que los carros llegaron al edificio de entrenamiento y las puertas se cerraron, Peeta y Katniss se dieron cuenta de que varios tributos los miraban con odio, ellos de verdad se habían llevado la atención del público, lo cual sería bueno en el caso de poder conseguir patrocinadores. Cuando los dos jóvenes se bajaron del carro mientras esperaban a su equipo, se dieron cuenta de que aún se sostenían fuertemente de las manos. Soltaron sus manos y se las masajearon, realmente se habían sostenido muy fuerte.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba- Dijo Peeta.

-No lo parecía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta- Dijo Katniss.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo. Luces radiante- Dijo Peeta, ofreciendo una genuina sonrisa de dulzura con un toque de timidez. Realmente pensaba que ella se veía genial.

A Katniss realmente le pareció muy lindo eso, pero una alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole: _¡No seas estúpida! Peeta planea matarte y sólo quiere que te confíes para que bajes la guardia._

Con ese pensamiento Katniss decidió que también podía jugar. Se inclinó hacia Peeta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejó a Peeta realmente sorprendido, y a la vez, muy feliz.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Guest : je, supongo que hubiese estado interesante ver a Peeta crecer junto a Katniss y su familia, algo como Barry e Iris en The Flash. Pero en mi idea era que Peeta creciera sólo con el Abuelo. Te aseguro que verás acción entre Cato y Peeta. Abuelo es cómo Sarah Connor llama a su Terminator guardián en Terminator Genesís. Algo que me irrita de Katniss es que veía todo lo que hacía Peeta como una deuda, no fue sino hasta Sinsajo que de verdad empezó a valorar al Peeta que conoció. Ya verás como será la relación del Abuelo y Peeta. Me encanta la frase "díselo a los dedos" XD, cuando pensé en este fic me dije que esa escena no podía faltar XD. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Ermac18 : je si, tardó en ayudarlo, la verdad me fue algo difícil escribir como mataban a su familia, aunque cuando recuerdo que la mamá de Peeta era una "bruja" no me arrepiento tanto de que el Terminator le sacara el corazón XD. Si, es lógico que sea tan desconfiada pero en el libro si que me irritaba lo mal pensaba y prejuiciosa que era con todos, sobre todo con Peeta. Tengo planeado que el Abuelo le diga algo para desquitarme un poco XD. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Les agradecería que sigan comentando y si pueden sugieran mi fic a otras personas. Gracias.**

* * *

Lujoso. Esa era la palabra que se le vino a la mente a Peeta al ver la gran habitación con mesas, sillones, y decoraciones bien extravagantes. Durante los días de entrenamiento los tributos se hospedarían en el edificio del Centro de Entrenamiento, el cual constaba de 12 pisos. Cada distrito se hospeda en el piso correspondiente a su número, por ser Peeta y Katniss del distrito 12 les tocaba el último nivel del edificio. Los tributos junto con Haymicht y Effie salieron del ascensor y empezaron a avanzar por el lugar.

-Y este es el recibidor. –Comentó Effie animadamente mientras los demás la seguían. -¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es espléndido! Ahora, sus cuartos están por aquí, ¿qué tal si se asean un poco antes de cenar?

Ambos jóvenes fueron a sus habitaciones para tomar un baño y poder ir a cenar. Luego de limpiarse Katniss se vistió con una remera sin mangas de color amarilla junto con unos pantalones largos negros y sueltos. Se sentó a contemplar lo lujosa que era su habitación, sintiendo lo cómoda que parecía ser su cama. Luego de mirar por un rato la ciudad a través de su ventana se levantó para salir de su habitación e ir a cenar.

Peeta optó por usar una remera azúl de mangas largas y pantalones largos. En la cena junto con Peeta y Katniss estaban presentes Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia. Se dispusieron a disfrutar su comida hasta que Haymitch decidió romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, vayamos al punto. Mañana empezarán el entrenamiento para los juegos, habrá varios sectores en los que podrán practicar. Díganme qué es lo que saben hacer.

-Yo sé hacer pan. –Responde Peeta.

-Lo siento, pero eso no sirve. –Haymtich mira entonces a Katniss –Supe que eres arquera.

Katniss vacila un momento antes de contestar con un tono modesto.

-Sé cazar. Soy buena.

-Es excelente. –Comenta Peeta con una sonrisa, captando la atención de todos, sobre todo de Katniss. –Vi las ardillas que le vende a la gente del mercado, todos dicen que les da siempre en el ojo, no falla jamás.

Esa evaluación de sus habilidades atrapa por sorpresa a la chica, primero porque él se haya fijado y segundo por lo que la alabe de esa forma. Se le quedó viendo preguntándose qué debe responder a eso, para luego sólo voltear su vista a Haymitch.

-Peeta es fuerte. –Eso tomó por sorpresa al muchacho. –Lo he visto por el mercado levantando costales de harina de 40 kilos sobre su cabeza como si nada, lo juro.

-¿Sí? Pues no voy a matar a nadie con un costal de harina.

-No, pero tendrás más oportunidad de ganar si te metes en una pelea con alguien más. Yo estaría muerta si estuviera en esa situación.

-Pero no lo estarás, estarás bien protegida desde un árbol disparando flechas.

Haymitch, Effie y los estilistas permanecieron callados mientras observaban y escuchaban como los jóvenes seguían hablando sobre las capacidades del otro.

-Sólo necesitas armarte con un cuchillo y tendrás una oportunidad de ganar.

-No voy a ganar, Katniss. Eso ya lo sé. Todo el 12 lo sabe. –Dijo Peeta con un tono muy calmado.

-Tú no puedes creer eso. –Dijo Katniss, irritada por su comentario y rodando los ojos.

-Claro que sí. –Dijo Peeta con un tono tranquilo y seguro, captando la atención de todos. -¿Sabes lo que escuché decir a la gente cuando fuimos elegidos? _"El distrito 12 finalmente tendrá una ganadora" "Esa chica es hábil" "Ella es una superviviente"_ Todos estaban seguros por ti. No por mí.

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Katniss, ella no sabía sobre eso. Aunque no sabía si lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que toda la gente del distrito estaba con ella o el que Peeta lo dijera con tanta calma.

-Vaya calma con la que lo tomas, muchacho. –Comentó Haymitch, intrigado.

-Bueno, si no tengo nada, no tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad? –Contestó Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No digas eso Peeta. –Dijo Portia.

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Tu familia seguramente estará apoyándote! ¿No te encantaría regresar todo lleno de honor con ellos? –Soltó Effie, sin saber lo que acaba de hacer.

Katniss volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia a ella para luego regresarla hacia a Peeta, acto que fue imitado por Haymitch. El comentario de Effie provocó que Peeta se tensara y bajara la cabeza, mientras trataba de suprimir los recuerdos que se venían.

-No tengo familia. –Comentó, sorprendiendo a Effie, Cinna y Portia. –Todos murieron cuando yo tenía 8 años. Aunque logre regresar al distrito 12, no tengo a nadie que deba recibirme. –Lo único que le quedaba a Peeta en el 12 era el Abuelo, pero aunque el muchacho lo quería no sabía si contaba por ser una máquina, por lo que prefirió no mencionar a su _mentor_. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían mirando al joven.

-Ya no tengo hambre. –Peeta se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, queriendo comunicarse con el Abuelo para informarle sobre cómo va marchando todo. Además, para tratar de distraerse.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos agachados y en reflexión. Katniss volvió a recordar ese día bajo la lluvia en el que había perdido toda esperanza, el mismo día en el que Peeta se la devolvió. Si hay algo que Katniss odia es deberle algo a alguien. Ella nunca le devolvió el favor a Peeta por lo que hizo, ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

-Terminé. Gracias. –Se levantó y fue rumbo su habitación también.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Peeta en frente estaba abierta, pero sólo la ignoró y entro en la suya. Se quedó un momento con las manos en la cintura a ambos lados mientras suspiró con frustración y se reprendió a sí misma por seguir pensando en él, no debía seguir preocupándose por el Chico Del Pan. Él ya lo dijo. Él se rindió. Ese no era problema de ella, pero una parte de ella seguía preocupándose y se regañó por eso. Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, pero al girarse se quedó quieta con lo que vio.

Desde la puerta de la otra habitación, Peeta apareció de lado frotándose la cara con lo que parecía una toalla, vistiendo sólo su pantalón y zapatos mientras que de la cintura para arriba no tenía nada puesto, permitiéndole a Katniss contemplar su físico. Sus brazos, abdomen y pecho estaban tonificados, detallando los músculos en su cuerpo, no tan grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños. Katniss no pudo evitar el admirar sus detalles, notando inclusive algunas cicatrices por algunas partes ¿Cómo será que se las hizo?

De repente, Peeta bajó los brazos, volteando su cabeza hacia la puerta y notó a Katniss al otro lado, viéndolo. La chica abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, con las mejillas bien sonrojadas. El muchacho se acercó a su puerta y también la cerró.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no voltear su mirada hacia Peeta porque pensaba que se pondría roja como un tomate si lo hacía. Haymitch les explicó a los jóvenes que no mostrarán todo lo que tienen en el entrenamiento, que lo guarden para la exhibición privada con los Vigilantes. Terminado el desayuno se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento donde se encontraban todos los demás tributos, junto con los Vigilantes observando cómodamente desde un nivel superior. Todos los tributos lucían el mismo atuendo, pantalones largos y remera mangas corta, con líneas rojas y grises bajando por los lados, junto con el número correspondiente a cada distrito en las mangas de sus brazos. Todos prestaban atención a lo que una mujer no caucásica con cabello oscuro les estaba diciendo. Su nombre era Atala, y les estaba explicando sobre lo que consistiría el entrenamiento.

-En dos semanas, veintitrés de ustedes habrán muerto. Uno de ustedes estará vivo. Quien será dependerá de la atención que pongan los siguientes cuatro días. Sobre todo a lo que estoy por decir. Primero, no peleen con los demás tributos, tendrán mucho tiempo para eso en la arena. Hay cuatro ejercicios obligatorios, el resto será entrenamiento individual. Mi consejo es, no ignoren la supervivencia. Todos quieren empuñar una espada, pero la mayoría caerá por causas naturales. Diez por ciento por infección, veinte por ciento por deshidratación. La exposición puede matar tan fácil como un cuchillo.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento. Peeta notó como hubo tributos que los miraban de una manera desagradable, sobre todo a Katniss, como que ya estaban ansiosos por encontrarse con ellos en la arena. A medida que pasaba el entrenamiento Peeta se dedicó a no esmerarse tanto para no mostrar todo de lo que era capaz. Se enfocó más que nada en estudiar a sus oponentes. El Abuelo le había hablado sobre los tributos de este año pero verlos de cerca en acción era totalmente distinto. Entre ellos estaban el chico grande del distrito 2, Cato, un tipo grandote, junto con su compañera que era muy hábil con los cuchillos, Clove. También prestó atención a los del distrito 1. Marvel parecía bien hábil con la lanza, mientras que la chica, Glimmer, al parecer destacaba con el arco y flecha, pero estaba seguro de que ella no era tan buena como Katniss, quien más que nada se enfocó en la sección de plantas.

El desayuno y la cena eran servidos a los jóvenes en sus respectivos pisos, pero durante el almuerzo los veinticuatro comían en el comedor del Centro de Entrenamiento. Katniss y Peeta comían en la misma mesa. Peeta trataba de hablar con Katniss, decidiendo que estos días serían su única oportunidad de poder hablarle. Katniss por su parte decidió que al menos podría intentar ser agradable con Peeta, aunque agradable fuera algo en lo que ella no era buena, pero decidió que sería su forma de pagarle por haberle dado esos panes hace años. El muchacho comentaba cosas como las características de los panes de cada distrito que servían, mientras que ella contó cosas como la vez en la que la persiguió un oso intentar competir por un panal de miel. Pero ninguno de los dos hablaba algo sobre casa.

Durante una de las mañanas Peeta decidió practicar en la zona de camuflaje, usando los colores que tenía y otros elementos decidió que el camuflaje podría ser una habilidad muy útil en la arena. Katniss notó lo pintado que estaba su brazo y se acercó a él.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Pues, yo decoraba pasteles en la panadería. –Respondió Peeta.

-Ah. –Katniss recordaba esos pasteles, con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. De vez en cuando los seguía viendo por ahí en el distrito, junto con galletas que se veían muy buenas. Prim siempre la arrastraba para poder verlos pero no podía negárselo, eran una de las pocas cosas hermosas que podían verse en el distrito 12.

-Te enseñaré. –Peeta se acercó al tronco del árbol en ese sector y puso su brazo frente a la madera. -¿Ves?

-Wow. –Katniss se sorprendió de lo bien que combinaba con el tronco. Empezó a mirar con un ojo más crítico el brazo de Peeta. Un dibujo que alterna luz y sombras, le recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Se preguntó cómo es que él lo sabía, ella dudaba que alguna vez haya cruzado la alambrada hacia el bosque.

-Creo que tienes una sombra. –Dijo Peeta al levantar la cabeza.

Katniss se volteó y vieron que desde una columna los observaba una niña de piel no caucásica y cabello negro y trenzado. Peeta la reconoció como Rue, la niña elegida como el tributo del distrito 11. Katniss no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana Prim, porque Rue le recordaba a ella.

* * *

Es el tercer día del entrenamiento, en el que llamarán a los tributos para que demuestren sus habilidades en privado a los Vigilantes. Durante el desayuno Haymitch les explicaba lo que debían hacer.

-Los llevarán uno por uno, y los evaluarán. Eso es importante porque notas altas implican patrocinadores. Será el momento de enseñar su poder. Habrá arco y flechas –Mirando a Katniss –, debes usarlo ahí. –Mirando a Peeta –Peeta debes enseñarles toda tu fuerza. Comenzarán con el distrito 1 así que ustedes serán los últimos. –Haymitch hizo una pausa mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras. –Pero… no sé cómo explicar esto. Oblíguenlos a no olvidarlos.

* * *

Katniss y Peeta se encontraban esperando sus turnos para entrar a sus sesiones privadas con los vigilantes. En estos momentos eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación, ambos con la cabeza agachada. Katniss, aunque no lo admitiría, estaba bastante nerviosa por su demostración, mientras que Peeta reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Haymitch.

 _Oblíguenlos a no olvidarlos._

El muchacho sabía que una nota alta no sólo significaba mayor posibilidad de conseguir patrocinadores, también significaba mayor interés en ti por parte de tus adversarios en la arena. Si quería proteger a Katniss una nota muy alta podría ayudar a mantener alejados a los más peligrosos de ella. En ese momento el joven supo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Katniss Everdeen. –Sonó la voz de una mujer, indicando que el turno de Katniss había llegado.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación cuando la voz de Peeta la hizo detenerse y voltear a mirarlo.

-Katniss. Tira al centro.

Katniss asintió mirándolo para luego soltar de repente: -Recuerda mostrarles tu fuerza.

* * *

Luego de las sesiones privadas todos se reunieron en la sala para ver las puntuaciones en las noticias. Cinna, Portia, Katniss, Peeta estaban sentados en el enorme sofá mientras que Effie se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro. Todos esperando a Haymitch. Peeta notó que los ojos de Katniss estaban algo aguados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Preguntó preocupado.

Katniss sólo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. En ese momento llegó Haymitch.

-Estuve escuchando algunas cosas, interesantes. –Dijo mirando a Katniss. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cielito?

Todos le prestaron atención a Katniss, quien se tensó por lo que estaba por decir.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!. –Soltó Effie con cara de horror.

-Estaba molesta. No me prestaban atención. –Contestó como si nada la chica, pero por dentro estaba temiendo por las consecuencias que podía traer esto, tanto a ella como a su familia.

-¡¿Molesta?! ¿Te das cuenta de que tus acciones nos afectan a todos nosotros? ¡No sólo a ti!

-A mí tampoco me estaban prestando atención, la verdad si era molesto. –Comentó Peeta, lo cual le dio algo de alivio a Katniss al saber que no era la única molesta

-Quieren una función. Está bien. –Comentó Cinna.

-¿Qué hay de sus malos modales, Cinna? ¿Qué opinas de eso? –Effie miró hacia Haymitch esperando su reacción contra la chica.

Haymitch levantó su pulgar con una sonrisa hacia a Katniss, haciéndola sonreír a ella y a Peeta.

-Exelente tiro cielito. –Comentó para luego reírse. -¿Qué fue lo que hicieron cuando, le diste a la manzana?

-Quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Si? –Haymitch se rio más. -¿Y qué les dijiste? Gracias por su…

-Gracias por su consideración. –Completó Katniss, también riéndose un poco.

-¡Genial! –Peeta también se rio mientras que Cinna y Portia suprimieron una risa.

-No creo que sea gracioso, si los jueces deciden desquitarse… -Comentó Effie, haciendo que Katniss volviera a preocuparse de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Podrían hacerme algo a mí? ¿O a mí familia? –Preguntó con temor.

-Lo dudo mucho. Para eso tendrían que revelar lo sucedido en el Campo de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste, pero no pueden, porque es secreto. En cuanto a ti, tal vez sólo traten de hacerte la vida imposible en la arena.

-Lo cual ya iban a hacerlo de todos modos. –Comentó Peeta.

-Habría dado lo que fuera por estar ahí. –Comentó Haymitch.

Para sorpresa de Katniss, estos comentarios realmente le levantaron el ánimo.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente apareció Caesar Flickerman en la televisión para informar sobre las puntuaciones de los tributos.

-Como saben, los tributos se califican de la escala del uno al doce. Después de tres días de cuidadosa evaluación, los jueces quieren destacar que fue una excepcional muestra de habilidades. Y ahora, ¡es el momento de anunciar las puntuaciones!

En las puntuaciones, los tributos profesionales, como Cato o Marvel, obtienen puntuaciones entre 9 y 10. Varios tributos obtienen puntuaciones de 5. Otros como Rue consiguen un 7. Finalmente llegan al distrito 12.

-Del distrito doce, Katniss Everdeen, ella tiene una puntuación de… once.

Katniss quedó sin aliento por esto. Effie, Cinna y Portia se levantaron y la felicitaron por esto, los tres muy felices por ella.

-Felicidades –Dijo Peeta a su lado, algo preocupado por la puntuación tan alta que recibió Katniss, aunque siendo sincero, él ya lo veía venir.

-Creí que me odiaban. –Ella comentó confusa.

-Debió encantarles lo que hiciste. –Se encogió de hombros Haymitch.

-Por Katniss Everdeen, ¡la chica en llamas!. –Comentó Cinna, al mismo tiempo que él, Portia y Effie brindaron.

Pero su celebración tuvo que detenerse un momento mientras escuchaban la última puntuación.

-Del distrito doce, Peeta Mellark, puntuación de… -Caesar hizo una pausa para poner expresión de gran sorpresa -¡DOCE!

Todo el mundo en la habitación quedó en shock por esta última noticia, salvo Peeta que sólo puso una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Un doce era una puntuación súper rara de obtener, han sido muy pocos los que lo han logrado.

-¡AAAAAAAH! –Chilló Effie de felicidad.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Genial Peeta! ¡Felicidades!

Se dispusieron a saludarlo animadamente Effie, Cinna y Portia. Por otro lado, Katniss se le quedó viendo sin palabras y Haymitch con una gran mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? ¿Acaso les arrojaste pesas sobre sus cabezas? –Cuestionó Haymitch.

-Pues, les mostré algunas cosas que aprendí, parece que les gustó mucho como dibujo. –Comentó Peeta con una sonrisa. Lo que no les dijo fue que lo que hizo, además de mostrar las habilidades de combate que perfeccionó con el Abuelo, fue hacer un gran dibujo de un Sinsajo con una flecha, el cual es el símbolo del distrito 12. Además de comentar la interesante historia de cómo fue que aparecieron los Sinsajos, usándolo como analogía de que al parecer el Capitoleo no puede controlar todo como ellos creen que pueden. El muchacho sabe que lo que acababa de hacer podría considerarse un insulto al Capitoleo, pero eso era justo lo que él quería. Si iba a morir, al menos quería mostrarles que él no es sólo una pieza más en sus juegos. Si le dieron un doce seguramente es para que los demás tributos competentes estén muy tentados a ir tras él, justo como quería.

-Los dos lo hicimos muy bien. Sé que lo haremos bien en la arena. –Le dijo Peeta a Katniss con una cálida sonrisa.

Katniss siguió sólo viéndolo, sin saber que pensar del Chico Del Pan, pero algo le quedó bien claro con esto. Ella no conoce a Peeta Mellark en absoluto, definitivamente no sabe de lo que realmente pueda ser capaz. Mientras una parte de ella realmente quería conocerlo, su orgullo y su instinto eran más fuertes, definitivamente no debía confiarse de este muchacho.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que todo lo que ha hecho y lo que hará es por ella.

* * *

 **NOTA : la parte en la que Katniss ve a Peeta desde su puerta es un guineo a Raleigh Becket y Mako Mori de Pacific Rim. ¡Me encanta esa película! La super recomiendo. La verdad yo diría que Charlie Hunnam, quien interpreta a Raleigh, podría interpretar a un Peeta más adulto, y la verdad Raleigh y Peeta me parecieron muy similares, tanto en aspecto como personalidad.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Una vez que finalizó el aviso de las puntuaciones, todos en la habitación fueron hacia la mesa para celebrar los resultados de los jóvenes con una gran cena. El siguiente día sería la entrevista de los tributos con Caesar Flickerman. En la que cada tributo tendría tres minutos hablando con Caesar frente a todo Panem, por lo que sería importante que se prepararan y practicaran lo que dirían y como actuarían. Los estilistas estaban más que entusiasmados por la ropa que les prepararon para este día, sobre todo Cinna. Durante los tres días de entrenamiento Katniss y Peeta habían hecho todo prácticamente juntos, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa para Katniss el que Peeta quisiera que para eso los prepararan por separado.

Traición. Esa fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente. Aunque se preguntaba, ¿por qué debería sentirse así? Para sentir traición primero debe haber confianza entre ellos. Y Katniss había decidido desde el comienzo que no confiaría en Peeta y mucho menos con lo que sucedió con las puntuaciones. Definitivamente era mejor que quedara claro desde ahora que no eran amigos y que cada uno se vaya por su lado. Aunque Katniss jamás admitiría que realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Peeta durante el almuerzo. De verdad disfrutó hablar con él. Las charlas que tenían eran tranquilas y relajantes. Incluso hubo ocasiones en las que ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltar una risa. Pero ahora decidió apartar el pensamiento de que tal vez hubiesen podido llegar a ser amigos. Cada uno está por su cuenta. Solo. Así es como debe ser.

Haymitch les explicó que él y Effie se turnarían para tener charlas privadas con ellos. Cada uno tendría una sesión de cuatro horas.

A la mañana siguiente Peeta se encontraba en su sesión con Haymitch, una vez terminada la sesión con Effie.

-Bien. Sabes hablar fluidamente. Sabes sonreír. Y sabes bien qué decir. Sin mencionar que ya te mostraste agradable a varias personas el día en que llegamos. Creo que te irá muy bien en la entrevista. –Comentó Haymitch.

Definitivamente esta sesión con el muchacho había sido mucho más satisfactoria que su anterior sesión con la chica en llamas. Ahora que Peeta estaba a solas con Haymitch, decidió que era el momento de hablar con él.

-Haymitch, necesito hablarte de algo. –Dijo el joven seriamente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Katniss.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Ella es quien debe ganar los juegos, Haymitch. Tenemos que hacer que Katniss gane.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Haymitch. De los dos tributos, el joven había sido quien obtuvo no sólo la puntuación más alta, sino la más alta que se pudiera obtener, además de que sabía hablar mucho mejor y era mucho más agradable que la chica. Es obvio quien de los dos tiene la suerte de su lado. ¿Pero él está diciéndole que quiere que ella gane? Se quedó unos segundos observando a Peeta con intriga antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que ella regrese al doce. Y necesito tu ayuda para eso.

-Pero de los dos tú eres quien tiene más posibilidades de ganar. Tienes una gran puntuación y sabes ganarte el afecto del público. ¿Por qué razón quieres que sea ella quien gane?

Peeta suspiró, sabiendo que no podía decirle a Haymitch todas las razones que tenía, le dijo la que le pareció la más lógica y convincente.

-Yo no tengo a nadie, Haymitch. Nadie lloraría por mí si muero en los juegos. Pero Katniss tiene a su familia. Su hermana. Sus padres. Sé que hay varias personas que quedarían muy dolidas por su pérdida. Si alguien debe regresar al doce es ella, no yo.

Haymitch se quedó examinando al joven, no completamente convencido de lo que acababa de decirle. Sospechaba que debía haber alguna otra razón que no quería decirle.

-¿Ella te gusta?

-¿Qué? –Peeta abrió bien grande los ojos. Esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Hasta donde sepa, ustedes dos nunca han sido amigos y no han cruzado palabra alguna hasta que subieron al tren. ¿Y esperas que crea que estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por una completa desconocida sólo porque tú no tienes nada? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? –Dijo lo último arqueando una ceja.

-Ah…bueno…yo… –Peeta no sabía cómo responder a esto.

-No es cierto. Si lo estás. –Haymitch inclinó la cabeza para atrás para luego negar con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Respondió Peeta, nervioso.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que lo estás? –Preguntó Haymitch, ignorando su negación.

Peeta suspiro, rindiéndose.

-Desde los cinco años. Ella no lo sabe.

-Así que terminaste en este circo de muerte junto con la chica que amas y a la que nunca pudiste decirle lo que sientes. –Decía Haymitch, con los brazos cruzados. –La suerte sí que está de tu lado. –Dijo la última parte con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –Preguntó Peeta, irritado.

Haymitch suspiró, volteando la cabeza.

-Pues… si tanto quieres ayudarla sería bueno que pensaras en algo para que no termine siendo un desastre en su entrevista.

-¿Crees que le irá mal? –Peeta arqueó una ceja.

-Esa chica podrá querer mucho a su hermana pero tiene tanto encanto como una babosa muerta, -Decía Haymitch, irritado. – y ni siquiera sabe mentir. Tendrá suerte si el público por lo menos no termina odiándola.

Eso sin duda sería un problema. Peeta sabía que para que Katniss consiga patrocinadores ella deberá presentarse bien en la entrevista, pero por lo que le estaba diciendo Haymitch, la chica no parecía tener oportunidad de ganarse al público. Necesitaba hacer que ella se viera bien, que se viera deseable. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué tal si hago algo para que el público la quiera? ¿Si digo que yo la quiero?

Haymitch arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hablas de decir frente a todo Panem que la amas?

-Si. Bueno, más o menos.

-Mmm. Un amor trágico. Algo que nunca antes se ha visto en los juegos.

-¿Crees que eso la haría ver deseable?

-Pues, con una confesión profunda y algunas otras palabras, no tengo dudas de que el público quedaría conmovido. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo a Katniss? Quiero decir… ¿Que esto sería una estrategia?

-Será mejor que no. –Dijo Haymitch, con el ceño fruncido. –Como te dije esa chica es una mala mentirosa, el público no se tragaría que ella podría estar enamorada de ti también.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres?

-Tú sabes bien que decir. Háblales de tu enamoramiento. Que el público quede cautivado por su romance. Y así yo venderé a los trágicos amantes del distrito doce.

-Pero no somos amantes trágicos.

-Esto es televisión muchacho. No importa si algo es real o falso. Lo que importa es que el público tenga algo que adoren. Esa es la clave de la supervivencia.

Peeta asintió, comprendiendo lo que Haymitch quería decir.

-Una cosa más Haymitch. –El mentor prestó atención. –Cualquier cosa que puedas enviarnos a la arena, quiero que todo sea para Katniss.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy.

Haymitch volvió a suspirar para luego asentir.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo. Si tanto quieres sacrificar tu vida adelante. –Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. –No tengo idea de que le ves a esa chica. Es tu problema.

El hombre agitó su mano para levantarse y salir de la habitación.

* * *

La música sonaba por todo el lugar, mientras las luces del escenario se iban encendiendo y mostraban a alguien con el cabello azul y una cola de caballo sentado en una silla que estaba de espaldas al público y que lentamente se iba girando, revelando al hombre que tanto conocían los cientos de espectadores sentados que empezaban a aplaudir y saludar.

-Damas y caballeros. Su maestro de ceremonias. ¡Caesaaaaaaaaaaar! ¡Flickerman! –Presentó la voz de un hombre por un micrófono.

Al darse la vuelta por completo, Caesar se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y saludó al público.

-¡Gracias! Gracias. –Decía Caesar inclinándose ante la multitud. -¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡A los septuagésimo cuartos juegos anuales del hambre! –El público gritaba de la emoción mientras seguían aplaudiendo. –Ahora, en cinco minutos todos van a estar aquí. Todos los tributos, de los que han oído. ¿Están emocionados? ¡Que se escuche! –Las personas en los asientos gritaban aún más emocionados.

Y así fue como comenzaron las entrevistas.

Cada tributo iba vestido lo más elegante que sus estilistas pudieron hacerlos lucir. Cada joven tuvo tres minutos con Caesar para hablar e intentar ganarse al público. A medida que iban pasando se iban ubicando tras el escenario mientras se iban sentando en circulo. Algunos como Cato se mostraban arrogantes y super confiados de que ganarían. Otros intentaban lo mejor que podían para caerle bien al público, como la pequeña Rue, que se mostraba tierna y adorable para los espectadores. Su compañero de distrito no era nada como Rue. Thresh era un muchacho grandote, que mientras hablaba con Caesar contestaba bien serio y con una actitud segura de sí mismo. Finalmente había llegado el turno de Katniss.

Peeta no podía evitar observarla. Estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color rojo con brillantes detalles y llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza sobre su nuca. El muchacho estaba bien convencido que de entre todas las chicas en ese lugar, ella era definitivamente la más hermosa.

-Del distrito doce. Ustedes la conocen como ¡la chica!, ¡en llamas! –El público aplaudió fuerte por este nombre. –Y nosotros la conocemos como la adorable, ¡Katniss Everdeen!

La chica entro caminando lentamente hacia el escenario mientras observaba al público que no paraba de aplaudir. Luego de unos segundos se tomó asiento en su lugar y Caesar se acomodó en su propio asiento junto a ella. Katniss seguía muy conmocionada que no escuchó lo que Caesar le había preguntado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica, haciendo reír al público.

-Creo que alguien está un poco nerviosa. Ah Ja Ja Ja Ja. Te dije que fue una gran entrada la que tuviste el otro día en el desfile de tributos. ¿Nos hablarías de eso?

Katniss se esforzaba por recordar el consejo que le dio Cinna. Que sea lo más sincera que pueda, sin insultar a nadie e imaginar que está hablando con un amigo.

-Pues yo sólo… esperaba que el fuego no me quemara. –Comentó nerviosa la chica.

Para su alivio esto causo una gran risa en el público y en Caesar. Realmente era una suerte que la gente se pudiera reír de lo que decía, ya que ella en ningún momento sonreía. Mantenía una mirada serena y un tanto fría. Le era simplemente difícil tener que intentar caerle bien a gente que apostaba si moriría o no.

-Cuando apareciste en ese carro, debo decir, mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo experimentó también? –Preguntó Caesar al público, lo cual devolvió una serie de asentimientos y algunas risas. –Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Igual que el mío. –Contestó Katniss, haciendo reír un poco más a la audiencia.

-Hablame de las llamas. ¿Eran reales?

-Si.

-Mmm. ¿En serio?

Katniss volteó su mirada hacia el público, buscando el rostro de Cinna, quien le asintió indicándole que era el momento de que hiciera lo que le había indicado.

-La verdad también las traigo puestas hoy. ¿Te gustaría verlas?

El público asintió en emoción.

-Espera, espera. ¿Es seguro? –Dijo algo dudoso Caesar.

-Mmm je je. Si. –Contestó Katniss, mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinan amigos? –El público volvió a asentir en emoción. –Creo que eso es un sí.

Katniss se paró frente al escenario y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo. Para sorpresa y emoción de las personas en la audiencia, de la parte inferior de su vestido salían ondeando llamas con un color bien cálido pero que no iban quemando nada. El público rugió de la emoción por este espectáculo. Luego de unas vueltas Katniss se detuvo y Caesar la ayudó a mantenerse de pie para que no se callera.

-Wow. Quieta. No más giros. Adorable ¡Gracias! –Caesar ayudó a Katniss a sentarse nuevamente. Eso fue muy especial Katniss. Muy especial. Algo muy especial. Gracias por todo. –Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que Caesar volviera a hablar. –Tengo una pregunta más. Es sobre tu hermana. –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Katniss.

Esto era algo que aterró a Katniss. Si había algo de lo que no quería hablar era sobre su hermana. De ella no. No quería que la gente se metiera con su familia y con su vida personal.

-A todos nos conmovió tanto cuando… tú te ofreciste para reemplazarla. ¿Se fue a despedir de ti?

-Si. Lo hizo. –Katniss trató de mantener su cara seria y no romperse mientras hablaba.

-¿Y qué le dijiste al final? ¿A ella?

Katniss se le quedó mirando por unos segundos para luego tomar un respiro y contestar con voz suave.

-Le dije que intentaría ganar. Que intentaría ganar por ella

Esta respuesta le ganó un gran oww del público conmovido.

-Claro que sí. Intenta ganar. –Caesar beso la mano de Katniss. –Damas y caballeros. Del distrito doce, ¡Katniss Everdeen! ¡La chica! ¡En llamas!

El público dio un tremendo aplauso y felicitaciones mientras Caesar y Katniss se ponían de pie. La chica seguía con una cara de conmoción mientras buscaba el rostro de Cinna entre la multitud. Su estilista le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un asentimiento, lo que le indicó que lo había hecho bien. Una vez calmados los aplausos, Katniss se retiró, aliviada de que lo había logrado, y se dispuso a tomar su lugar.

Ahora era el turno de Peeta.

-Del distrito doce. Demos la bienvenida, ¡a Peeta!, ¡Mellark!

Peeta iba vestido con pantalón y saco de vestir, con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Los bordes de su saco eran de color rojo, y en sus mangas había llamas también de color rojo. Katniss pensó que se veía muy bien. El muchacho tomó asiento junto a Caesar.

-Peeta. Bienvenido. ¿Cómo te encuentras en la capital? ¡No digas con un mapa! –Bromeó Caesar, haciendo reír a la multitud.

-Es diferente. –Mostraba una agradable sonrisa. –Muy diferente a casa.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido? Danos un ejemplo.

-Ah. Claro. Las duchas aquí son raras. –Eso hizo reír al público.

-Las duchas. Tenemos diferentes duchas. –El tono de broma de Caesar hizo reír de nuevo a la gente.

-Te tengo una pregunta Caesar. ¿Te parece que huelo a rosas? –Preguntó Peeta con una cara de curiosidad.

El público rio mientras Caesar puso cara graciosa, entendiendo que Peeta estaba pidiéndole que lo oliera.

-Ah…

-Sí, acércate.

-Claro.

Caesar se inclinó para oler a Peeta, con lo que el público soltó una gran carcajada.

-Mmm. ¿Yo huelo también? –Ahora era Caesar quien pidió a Peeta que lo oliera.

El muchacho se inclinó para oler al anfitrión, aumentando la risa del público.

-Mmm. Realmente hueles mejor que yo.

-Pues yo vivo aquí hace años.

Ambos se acomodaron con una gran sonrisa mientras el público no paraba de reír. Hasta Caesar se estaba riendo mucho con este joven.

-Que gracioso. –Caesar se puso en un tono un poco más serio. –Peeta, creo que no hace falta decir que todos estamos muy impresionados por tu puntuación tan alta durante el entrenamiento. –El público estuvo de acuerdo en esto. –Han sido muy pocos los que han obtenido un doce a lo largo de la historia. Dime, ¿te gustaría compartir con nosotros qué fue lo que pasó durante tu sesión?

-No puedo hacer eso Caesar.

-¿Por qué no?

Peeta se sentó con la espalda bien recta en su silla. Poniendo una expresión neutra mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Caesar, y respondió con voz dura, haciendo su mejor imitación del Abuelo.

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que exterminarte.

Este acto tomó por sorpresa a Caesar, quien se quedó quieto y callado mirando algo nervioso al muchacho que no quietaba su expresión fría hacia a él. La gente en la audiencia se quedó quieta y callada también por este gesto.

-¡Boo! –Soltó de repente Peeta hacia Caesar, haciéndolo saltar un poco y también a algunas personas del público. –Te hice saltar, ¿eh? –Dijo el muchacho con risa y su sonrisa agradable de vuelta.

El público inmediatamente estalló en carcajadas por el susto que Peeta le pegó a Caesar. Quien soltó una risa nerviosa por la broma que le jugó el joven.

-Ja Ja. Me atrapaste. –Caesar se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. –Dime una cosa Peeta. ¿Tienes alguna novia esperándote en casa?

Esto llamó la atención de Katniss.

-No. No hay nadie. –Contestó Peeta.

-¿Un chico tan apuesto y simpático como tú? ¡Es imposible que eso sea cierto! Vamos, cuéntanos.

Este era el momento perfecto para que Peeta pusiera en marcha su estrategia.

-Bueno. Sólo hay alguien, de quien he estado enamorado desde siempre. Pero sé que no ha podido reconocerme, hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa su simpatía. Comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé. Aunque le gusta a muchos chicos.

-Bueno. Te diré algo Peeta. Ve a los juegos. Gana esa competencia. Y al volver a casa, ella tendrá que salir contigo. ¡¿No es verdad?! –Preguntó Caesar al público.

Todos los espectadores rugieron en afirmación.

-Gracias. Pero ganar no servirá de nada. –Respondió Peeta.

-¿Por qué no?

Había varias formas para el muchacho de responder esa pregunta. Pero sólo bastó con decir una sencilla frase mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Porque… ella vino conmigo.

Durante un tiempo, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada baja de Peeta mientras todos asimilan lo que acababa de decir. Después enfocan la cara de Katniss. En shock, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta. Al darse cuenta la chica siente como se le ponen las mejillas rojas y agacha la cabeza.

-Eso si es mala suerte. –Dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

-Si. Lo es. –Contestó con pesar Peeta.

-¿Ella lo sabía?

-Hasta ahora, no.

-¿Les gustaría que ella regresara a dar una respuesta? –Pregunta Caesar a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos. –Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas. Y el tiempo se nos ha terminado. Pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes, –Saluda a Peeta con un apretón de manos. – y creo que hablo por todo Panem, cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón. ¡Peeta Mellark! ¡Del distrito doce!

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor. Peeta ha borrado a todos los demás tributos del mapa al declarar su amor por Katniss. Cuando la multitud finalmente se calla, Peeta murmura un gracias y se retira.

-Bueno. Esta noche sin duda ha sido muy emocionante para todos. –El público responde en afirmación. –Pero antes de que terminemos, tengo un aviso muy importante. –Caesar hizo un gesto para que la gente guardara silencio. –Este año, han avisado que habrá una sorpresa muy especial durante estos juegos. Según nos informan, veremos algo en la arena que, prometen, nos dejará a todos más que, _impactados_.

La audiencia se llenó instantáneamente de murmullos de curiosidad y emoción.

-Así que, estén atentos a nuestras transmisiones y no se pierdan ni un momento. ¡Gracias a todos por venir! ¡Y felices Juegos Del Hambre!

El público volvió a rugir de la emoción mientras se ponían de pie para escuchar el himno del Capitolio.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Muchas gracias a los que van siguiendo mi historia. Les aviso que esta historia abarcará los 3 libros así que hay mucho que contar todavía. Trato de respetar la obra de Suzanne Collins en lo más posible pero sé que no hay que hacer exactamente la misma historia ya conocida. Tengan por seguro que habrá más Terminators a lo largo de la historia, sólo tengan paciencia!**

* * *

Peeta había logrado bien su objetivo. Mientras subía por el ascensor se preguntaba cómo será que lo estará tomando Katniss. Él no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría. Pero cuando salió del ascensor y entro en la habitación no esperaba que Katniss viniera hacia él y lo empujara fuertemente, haciéndolo caer contra una urna de flores, la cual al romperse los pedazos de esta se quedaron clavados en sus manos al aterrizar sobre ellos.

-¡AAAHHH! –Peeta se levantó con sus manos teniendo clavadas varios de estos pedazos. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

La chica en llamas no perdió el tiempo en avanzar hacia él y acorralarlo con su brazo derecho contra la pared. En ese momento el ascensor se abre y aparecen Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia, viendo lo que está sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿No me hablas y ahora estás enamorado de mí?! ¡No tenías derecho a decir eso sobre mí!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! –Haymitch aleja a Katniss de Peeta y se pone entre ella y él.

Portia se pone al lado de Peeta, horrorizada por lo que le pasó a sus manos, mientras que Effie mira con cara de horror y Cinna queda cerca de Katniss.

-Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Convertirme en una idiota frente a todo el país? –Preguntó la chica a Haymitch.

-Fue idea mía. –Intervino Peeta. –Haymitch sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Haymitch es una gran ayuda. ¡Para ti!

-De verdad eres estúpida. –Dijo Haymitch, asqueado. –Él te hizo un favor.

-¡Me hizo ver débil!

-Hizo que te vieras deseable. ¡Y créeme! ¡Necesitas mucha ayuda para que eso sea posible! Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. Cielito.

-Él tiene razón Katniss. –Dice Cinna, en tono tranquilo.

-Claro que la tengo. –Vuelve a hablar Haymitch. –Y ahora venderé, ¡a los trágicos amantes del distrito doce!

-¡Nosotros no somos amantes trágicos! –Volvió a protestar Katniss.

Haymitch rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con molestia, irritado por la ingenuidad de la chica.

-¡¿A quién le importa?! Es televisión. ¿Oíste? Estar enamorada de él, con la atención que tienes ahora puede conseguirte patrocinadores. Lo cual tal vez salve tu estúpida vida.

Katniss estaba empezando a retroceder con esto. No sabiendo que pensar.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida.

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido no habría parecido tan real. –Intervino Portia.

-Sólo está preocupada por su novio. –Dijo Peeta, malhumorado mientras quita algunos trozos de cerámica de sus manos.

-No tengo novio. –Afirma Katniss, lo cual era cierto pero se le encienden sus mejillas al pensar en Gale.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero sea quien sea estoy seguro de que es lo bastante listo como para reconocer un acto. Tú no dijiste que me amaras, así que ¿qué importa?

Katniss se queda callada mientras reflexiona y se da cuenta de que tienen razón. En su entrevista sólo les ofreció una chica imbécil dando vueltas con su vestido y risitas tontas. El único momento de sustancia fue cuando habló sobre Prim. Pero Peeta, al declarar su amor, la ha convertido en un objeto de amor. No sólo de él, sino del público. Al final en esta noche en lugar de terminar luciendo sólo presumida y superficial, como sintió que fue su entrevista, terminó bella gracias a las manos de Cinna, trágica por las circunstancias, deseable gracias a la confesión de Peeta, y mires por donde mires, imposible de olvidar. Katniss se quedó callada, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que su reacción no fue la más correcta.

-Bueno, mejor vallamos a prepararnos para cenar. –Dijo Haymitch y todos se retiran.

Portia llevó a Peeta para curar sus manos antes de cenar.

En la cena Katniss veía las manos de Peeta envueltas en vendas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque en la mañana estarían en la arena, él le ha hecho un gran favor y ella lo que hizo fue romperle las manos. Otra deuda más que no podía pagarle.

Cuando terminan la cena, antes de retirarse, Peeta pregunta a Haymitch.

-¿Un último consejo?

-Ellos ponen toda clase de cosas al frente, armas, provisiones, justo en el borde de la Cornucopia. –Haymitch mira a Katniss. –Incluso vas a ver un arco ahí. No vayan por ahí.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunta Kaniss

-Es un baño de sangre, no deben ir hacia eso. Cuando el juego comience salgan corriendo, pongan la mayor distancia entre ustedes y los otros y busquen una fuente de agua.

-¿Y despúes?

-Sigan vivos.

* * *

-Entonces, Cato, Clove, Marvel, y Glimmer. Ellos son los profesionales. –Dijo Peeta, sentado contra la pared, mirando por la ventana a la gran celebración que festejaba la gente.

- _Del distrito 1 y el distrito 2. Entrenados en el combate desde temprana edad para participar en Los Juegos Del Hambre. Lo más probable es que ellos sean tu mayor amenaza._ –Contestó el Abuelo, a través del comunicador.

En la mañana por fin iniciarían los juegos, por lo que Peeta se encontraba hablando con el Terminator para pedirle unos consejos finales.

-Sí. Los he estado observando estos días. No tienen problema en mostrar de lo que son capaces. –Contestó Peeta. -¿Algún consejo que pueda usar contra ellos?

- _Los tributos profesionales suelen ser entrenados más que nada en técnicas de batalla, pero no en supervivencia. Es muy probable que carezcan de habilidades cómo recolección, orientación y rastreo._

-Eso puede servir. –Peeta vaciló un momento antes de preguntar algo que ha estado pensando desde que terminaron las entrevistas. –Caesar dijo que en la arena habrá una gran sorpresa, una que dejará impactados a todos, ¿se habrá referido a los mutos mitad lobo y humanos de los que me hablaste? –Preguntó Peeta, recordando cómo el Abuelo le había hablado sobre los mutos, creaturas genéticamente modificadas para asesinar en la arena, que el Capitolio había preparado para los juegos.

- _Mis registros no contienen ninguna información sobre que se halla anunciado un evento tan importante durante los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre._ –Contestó el Abuelo

-¿Quieres decir… ¿Que es una alteración en la línea del tiempo? –Dijo Peeta, sorprendido.

- _Es correcto. Por lo que es imposible predecir qué es lo que encontrarás en la arena._ –Respondió el Cyborg.

-Está bien. Me enseñaste bastante. Creo que podré manejarlo.

Peeta miró a sus manos envueltas en vendas. Molestaban un poco pero ha tenido peores, sabía que estaría bien. No estaba molesto con Katniss por haberlo empujado pero su reacción al que alguien declare que está enamorado de ella sí que le pareció algo extrema. Entonces recordó cómo Katniss estaba preocupada por su familia luego de su sesión. Si hay algo que Peeta sabía sobre ella es que Katniss ama a su familia, sobre todo a su hermana. Si algo le pasará, ella quedaría destrozada. Y si Katniss es tan importante como él cree que lo es con más razón necesitará a su familia que la apoye.

-Abuelo, quiero pedirte una última cosa. –Dijo Peeta, bien decidido.

- _¿Qué deseas?_

-Sin importar lo que pase, cuida a la familia de Katniss, y asegúrate de que no pasen hambre.

- _¿Es una orden?_

-Sí, es una orden. –Respondió Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa y una risa.

Peeta nunca le decía las cosas al Abuelo como una orden, pero sabe que el Cyborg interpreta todas sus peticiones como órdenes.

- _De acuerdo._ –Contestó el Terminator. – _Debido al campo de fuerza que rodea a la arena será muy difícil comunicarme. Debo informarte que estarás por tu cuenta._

-No te preocupes, podré cuidarme. –Peeta vaciló unos momentos antes de decir sus últimas palabras. –Gracias Abuelo. Estos años… realmente han sido increíbles. No fallaré en esto. Haré todo de mi parte por hacer que Katniss gane. –Dijo con firmeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el Abuelo respondiera.

- _Estaré observando. No bajes la guardia. Cuídate. Peeta._ – El Terminator finalizó la comunicación.

Peeta siguió observando en silencia a través de la ventana durante unos minutos, y escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Peeta se sobresaltó un poco por la voz pero sonrío un poco al reconocer que era la voz de Katniss.

-Es que no quería perderme la fiesta. –Respondió el muchacho sin voltearse.

Katniss se acercó al otro lado de la ventana y se sentó frente a él, viendo las calles llenas de gente bailando.

-Escúchalos. Es una locura. –Dijo Katniss.

-Si. Lo es. –Estuvo de acuerdo Peeta.

En ese momento Katniss ve las manos de Peeta envueltas en vendas, recordando nuevamente que ella fue la causante de eso.

-Lamento mucho haberte agredido. De verdad. –Dice Katniss, con pena.

-No importa Katniss. –Dice Peeta.

-Creo que te puse las cosas difíciles.

-De todas formas, estoy seguro de que en la arena los vigilantes me las pondrán difíciles. –Dice Peeta, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con lo que dijo su compañero Katniss recordó sobre la puntuación bien alta que obtuvo Peeta, incluso más alto que ella. Y si ella obtuvo un once por disparar contra los vigilantes, ¿entonces qué habrá hecho él para obtener un doce? Katniss se moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Peeta vaciló unos segundos y decidió contarle lo más importante.

-¿Conoces la historia sobre cómo nacieron los sinsajos?

Katniss puso cara de confundida pero asintió.

-Si.

-Durante los días de guerra, el Capitolio creo aves llamadas charlajos, los cuales tenían la habilidad de imitar y repetir las voces que escuchaban a su alrededor. El Capitoleo usó a los charlajos para poder espiar a los rebeldes y así saber qué es lo que pretendían. –Decía Peeta.

-Pero los rebeldes se dieron cuenta, y empezaron a decir mensajes falsos, para poder engañar al Capitolio. –Continúo Katniss.

-Y cuando la guerra terminó, el Capitolio abandonó a los charlajos en los bosques, esperando que murieran. –Continúo Peeta.

-Pero los charlajos terminaron apareándose con los sinsotes del bosque, y así nació una nueva especie. –Continúo Katniss.

-El sinsajo. –Terminó Peeta.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté? –Cuestionó Katniss, más confundida.

-La aparición de los sinsajos fue una sorpresa para el Capitolio, algo que se les fue de las manos. Así que dibujé el símbolo del distrito 12, un sinsajo con una flecha, y lo usé diciendo que el Capitolio no puede controlar todo como ellos creen. –Dijo Peeta, con firmeza.

Katniss no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta revelación. Lo que Peeta hizo definitivamente podía tomarse como un insulto al Capitolio. Si no estuviera en Los Juegos Del Hambre seguramente lo ejecutarían de inmediato o convertido en un Avox por este acto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó la chica.

-No quiero que me cambien. –Contestó Peeta, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo harían eso? –Preguntó Katniss

-Convirtiéndome en algo que no soy. No quiero morir siendo un monstruo, porque yo no soy así.

-¿No matarás a nadie?

-No, llegado el momento tendré que hacerlo. Sé que tendré que hacerlo, Katniss. Pero quería al menos hacer algo para demostrarles que no soy sólo una pieza de sus juegos. –Dijo Peeta, con toda firmeza.

-Pero lo eres, todos lo somos al final. Además, ¿a quién le importa? –Contestó Katniss.

-A mí sí.

-Escucha si quieres pasar tus últimos momentos planeando una muerte noble es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el doce. –Dice Katniss, aunque sintiéndose inferior por las palabras de Peeta. Luego responde vacilando: –Yo nunca podría pensar así. Tengo a mis padres. Y a mi hermana.

-Lo sé. –Contestó Peeta, con una sonrisa cálida.

Peeta se levantó dando las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al final estaba feliz, por fin había podido acercarse a Katniss y hablar con ella. Sólo eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Katniss seguía pensando en las palabras de Peeta, ya queriendo ver que es lo que sucedería en la arena con él. Ella pensaba con toda seguridad de que Peeta Mellark al final terminaría volviéndose un mercenario y asesino como todos al final, como todos.

No tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

El día de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre había llegado. Los capitolinos se reunían ansiosos para presenciar su diversión anual. En los distritos la gente como siempre siendo forzada a ver la masacre a la que estaban condenados sus hijos. Los tributos siendo llevados hacia la arena junto con sus rastreadores implantados en sus brazos.

Peeta se encontraba en su sala del cilindro de ingreso a la arena junto con Portia, a punto de subir hacia la arena. Cuando Portia terminó de vestirlo se le acercó con ojos vidriosos para despedirlo.

-Ya es hora.

-Gracias por todo, Portia. ¿Sabes?, yo perdí a mi madre de muy joven. Y la verdad, en estos días tú has sido tan maravillosa conmigo… me has hecho sentir… que tengo una madre otra vez. –Dijo Peeta, muy feliz por todo lo que ha hecho la mujer por él. Realmente en unos días le ha dado todo el cariño que su madre nunca le dio.

Portia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante esto, sintiendo más que nunca la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

-El que seamos del Capitolio… no significa que disfrutemos el tener que mandarlos a la arena. –Dijo Portia con pesar. –Lamento mucho que terminarás aquí.

-Está bien. Gracias por todo. –Dijo Peeta, con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Portia le dio un cálido abrazo y le acarició la cabeza antes de soltarlo.

-A los estilistas no se nos permite apostar, pero si pudiéramos, Cinna y yo apostaríamos por ustedes.

Peeta le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dispuso a entrar en el cilindro. Mientras el cilindro comenzaba a subir Peeta dio una última mirada a Portia a través del cristal. Su estilista le devolvió el saludo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

El momento había llegado.

Peeta finalmente llegó a la superficie y contempló a su alrededor.

Los 24 tributos emergieron del suelo formando un círculo sobre sus plataformas, todos vestidos con pantalones, chaquetas, y botas, con el atuendo de diferente color para cada distrito. La arena era un claro en un bosque que se encontraba cerca de un lago. En el centro del círculo que formaban los tributos se encontraba la edificación con forma de cuerno conocida como la Cornucopia, alrededor de ella se encontraban todo tipo de armas y provisiones.

-Que comiencen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre. –Sonó la voz de Claudius.

El contador arrancó, indicando sesenta segundos para que comience la competencia. Los tributos en sus plataformas se preparaban para ir con todo lo que tenían hacia la Cornucopia. Peeta observó a su alrededor y no tardó en encontrar a Katniss, ubicada tan solo a unas pocas plataformas a su izquierda. Vio que la chica tenía la mirada firme hacia algo. Peeta volteó la mirada hacia la dirección en la que Katniss estaba mirando y encontró la razón de su atención. Un arco y flechas. Por la mirada que tenía Katniss era obvio que pensaba ir por ellos pero Peeta sabe que eso no es buena idea, debe hacer lo que Haymitch les indicó, alejarse lo más posible de ahí. Luego de unos segundos Katniss volteó la mirada y encontró a Peeta. El muchacho trataba de indicarle con su cabeza que no fuera hacia la Cornucopia, pero Katniss no logró entender lo que intentaba decirle hasta que fue muy tarde.

El contador llegó a cero.

El gong sonó.

Los tributos empezaron a correr.

Los Juegos Del Hambre han comenzado.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Y ahora, empieza la acción. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-¿No deberíamos haber oído ya el cañón?

-Sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

-Está muerta, yo mismo la atravesé.

-¿Entonces qué pasa con el cañón?

-Alguien debería ir a ver si está muerta.

-Si. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

-¡Les dije que ya está muerta!

El primer día en los juegos había llegado a su fin, y la noche se había presentado. Ya habían muerto un total de once tributos durante el baño de sangre de la cornucopia. En este momento se encontraban en medio del bosque discutiendo los tributos del distrito 2, Cato y Clove, junto con los tributos del distrito 1, Marvel y Glimmer, y la chica del distrito 4. Formaron una alianza para cazar a los demás tributos de la arena. Acababan de encontrar a la chica del distrito 8, quien muy ingenuamente había encendido una fogata en la oscuridad del bosque, siendo la luz de este fuego lo que guio a los verdugos hacia ella. Una vez que creyeron haberla matado se alejaron mientras reían emocionados por su matanza, pero se dieron cuenta de que ningún cañón había sonado y empezaron a discutir a gritos si de verdad estaba muerta.

-Oigan ¡Oigan! –Los interrumpió una voz. -¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a terminar con ella y seguiremos avanzando! –Les dijo Peeta, quien había estado observándolos discutir hasta que finalmente se hartó.

Los profesionales se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

-Bien, enamorado. Ve. –Dijo Cato, no muy contento por cómo le habló, pero Peeta sólo ignoró esto y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de la tributo.

Lo que no sabían es que arriba en un árbol, a unos cuantos metros desde dónde estaban esperando se encontraba alguien que los observaba y había escuchado todo. Katniss quedó en shock al ver que Peeta se había unido a los profesionales para poder cazar a los demás tributos. Ella podía soportar varias cosas, pero esto era distinto. Los tributos profesionales son conocidos por ser unos verdaderos asesinos barbáricos. Todo el mundo los odia salvo los de su propio distrito. Katniss empezó a sentir ira y traición nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que lo matemos ahora? –Comentó Clove a Cato.

-No. Su compañera es astuta. Sólo con él la encontraremos. –Respondió Cato.

La chica en llamas no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella.

-Si no lo matan ustedes lo mataré yo. –Susurró frustrada la chica.

Mires por donde mires, los tributos profesionales son malvados, arrogantes y están mejores alimentados, pero sólo porque son los perros consentidos del Capitolio. Seguramente todos en el 12 estarán diciendo y pensando cosas horribles sobre Peeta Mellark, al igual que ella. Nadie del distrito minero se atrevería jamás a unirse a ellos. Los habitantes de la Veta y los comerciantes tal vez no se lleven bien, pero si hay algo en lo que están de acuerdo es que por nada del mundo alguno de ellos se metería entre sádicos que les gusta matar por diversión. El ver que alguien de su propio distrito se haya unido a este grupo no les podía producir otra cosa que no sea desprecio.

El problema con la gente del distrito 12, es que muy pocos son capaces de dejar de lado su orgullo y usar la cabeza.

Si no puedes vestir la piel del león entonces viste la del zorro. Y ese es el caso de Peeta. Como el Abuelo predijo, los profesionales carecían de habilidades de supervivencia. Siendo Katniss una experta en los bosques no le costó mucho a Peeta engañarlos para que lo dejaran unirse. Tal vez parezca una traición, pero al estar con los profesionales el muchacho podía mantenerlos vigilados mientras iba observándolos y asegurándose de que no pudieran encontrar a Katniss. Peeta entrenó para combatir, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no sería lo más sensato tratar de enfrentar directamente a los profesionales, más que nada porque lo superan en número. Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento exacto.

Peeta siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la chica del distrito 8, tumbada en el suelo respirando difícilmente, no estaba muerta pero pronto lo estaría. Los ojos de la chica brillaron con miedo al ver al rubio acercarse a ella, pensando que había vuelto para terminar con el trabajo.

-Tranquila. –Susurró Peeta, mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su mando, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la chica. –Lo lamento. –Dijo con pesar mientras le acariciaba el rostro y dándole una mirada diciéndole cuanto lo sentía. –Tranquila… todo estará bien. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. –Este gesto por parte del muchacho logró hacer que se sienta más calmada.

Peeta siguió consolando a la chica quien iba respirando cada vez menos, hasta que finalmente la joven volteó su mirada hacia él, para decirle sus últimas palabras.

-Gracias. –Susurró la chica, soltando unas últimas lágrimas y dando su último aliento, agradecida con Peeta por no dejarla morir sola.

El rostro de la chica quedó completamente inmóvil, al igual que su pecho. No mucho después se escuchó el estruendo del cañón indicando la caída de otro tributo. Los ojos de la chica habían quedado abiertos, así que Peeta los cerró con suavidad, y luego se apartó un poco, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un momento en señal de respeto por ella. Luego de un momento se levantó y dando media vuelta se dirigió de vuelta hacia los profesionales. No le fue nada fácil el sólo quedarse a tras mientras esos bárbaros mataban a esa pobre chica que suplicaba por su vida, pero estos eran Los Juegos Del Hambre. Si quería que Katniss viviera debía aceptar que tarde o temprano esa chica iba a morir, junto con muchos otros jóvenes, incluyéndolo a él. Pero aun así, quiso al menos hacer algo para que esa chica no muriera sola y abandonada. Esto era el destino al que el Capitolio ponía a veintitrés jóvenes todos los años, quitándoles la oportunidad de una vida. Era una satisfacción enorme el saber que en algún momento más adelante toda esta masacre a la que llaman juegos finalmente se acabaría. Sólo hubiese deseado poder estar ahí para verlo.

-Ya está. ¿Seguimos? –Les dijo a los profesionales cuando llegó con ellos.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? –Pregunta Cato, tratando de intimidar con su mirada.

Peeta había visto una serie de trampas colocadas, no dudaba que eran de Katniss. Él sospechaba que seguramente la chica en llamas se encontraba bien cerca, probablemente arriba de un árbol a salvo de los peligros y de la vista de los demás. Puede que incluso los esté observando en este momento. Pero eso es una información que los profesionales no sabrán.

-Sí, esa es su soga. Debemos seguir adelante. –Contestó para alejarlos de esa área.

-Más te vale. –Cato y los demás profesionales le dieron una mirada entrecerrada antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Peeta se quedó un momento parado mientras los demás le daban la espalda. Aprovechó para alzar su vista hacia los árboles y echar un vistazo alrededor. De repente su visión captó algo sobre la rama de un árbol, mantuvo su mirada justo en esa dirección. Sobre la rama pareció distinguir una figura que parecía humana. Tenía razón, Katniss se encontraba arriba sobre un árbol protegida de la vista de los demás tributos. Esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Por su parte la chica en el árbol captó la mirada del rubio y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando justo hacia dónde se encontraba ella. La frustración y el miedo se hicieron presente. Peeta la había visto. Ahora les avisará a los demás y vendrán por ella. No tenía ningún arma con la cual defenderse, si tuviera su arco y flechas podría pelear y tal vez acabar con todos desde allí arriba, pero sin armas y superada en número no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Pero para sorpresa de Katniss, el muchacho solamente volteó su cabeza hacia el frente y siguió a los profesionales, sin decirles nada. Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo cuando vio que el grupo se alejó bastante. Eso fue muy extraño, pensó que Peeta la había visto. Tal vez él creyó ver algo pero luego pensó que no era nada y no importaba, pero a la distancia a la que estaba eso parecía difícil de creer. ¿Es posible que si la haya visto pero no les avisó nada a los otros? Si la están cazando no se le ocurrió que razón tendría para hacer algo así. Katniss decidió que Peeta simplemente no había visto nada. Pronto amanecería y tendría que ponerse en marcha. Ella tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en este momento, como conseguir comida y agua.

* * *

Era el tercer día desde que los juegos habían comenzado. Los profesionales y Peeta seguían avanzando por el bosque buscando más matanzas. El rubio había logrado mantenerlos a raya y no habían visto a Katniss desde hace dos días. Con suerte ella estará muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Miren allá! –Apuntó Clove con su dedo, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran y miraran en la dirección que estaba señalando, dónde se veía una gran columna de humo saliendo del bosque.

-¡Ja! Parece que algún tonto habrá incendiado su campamento. –Río la chica rubia, Glimmer.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo. –Ordenó Cato ansioso por encontrar al fin algún tributo que matar.

Los profesionales avanzaron con Peeta siguiéndoles el paso. Al muchacho le pareció muy extraño ver un humo tan enorme, dudaba que alguno de los demás competidores restantes pudiera encender algo de esa magnitud. Mientras avanzaban, en la dirección en la que se encontraba ese incendio le pareció haber visto unas llamas en el aire entre las ramas, como si estuviesen siendo arrojadas hacia esa área. Siguieron moviéndose hasta que llegaron a un río, ahora podían ver el fuego y los árboles quemándose desde esa distancia.

-¡Ahí está! –Gritó Clove con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Agárrenla! –Dijo Cato, también emocionado, al mismo tiempo que los demás lo seguían.

Peeta vio hacia dónde se dirigían y para su horror la persona a la que se referían era Katniss. Estaba tumbada en el agua y parecía estar herida, al parecer tenía unas quemaduras, seguramente vino corriendo desde ese incendio, y para su desgracia ese fuego la condujo directo a los profesionales. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los Vigilantes estaban detrás de esto. Y tenía razón. Hace dos días que no morían tributos y la audiencia había empezado a aburrirse. Katniss se encontraba bastante lejos de los demás participantes así que los Vigilantes le arrojaron fuego para forzarla a ir hacia los asesinos.

-Malditos vigilantes. –Susurró con frustración, mientras corría detrás de los profesionales que empezaron a perseguir a Katniss a través del bosque.

La chica tenía problemas para correr, su pierna derecha tenía una quemadura seria en la rodilla y le dolía. Detrás de ella sus perseguidores venían riendo y ansiosos por alcanzarla para poder apuñalarla, cortarla, atravesarla, matarla de diferentes maneras. Peeta los seguía bien de cerca, tratando de pensar en una manera para poder sacarla de esta, temiendo que si la alcanzan no tendrá más opción que pelear contra ellos. Durante días el joven los ha observado y estaba casi seguro de que podía vencerlos. Uno a uno. Pero cinco contra uno es demasiado para cualquiera, y con Katniss herida será muy difícil protegerlos a ambos. La chica logró llegar hasta un árbol el cual comenzó a trepar. Cuando los profesionales llegaron Katniss ya estaba bastante arriba, fuera del alcance de sus armas. Estaba a salvo, pero a la vez estaba atrapada. Cato intentó trepar para alcanzarla pero a medio camino resbaló por el tronco y calló. No estaba acostumbrado a trepar árboles, al igual que los otros.

-Yo me encargo. –Dijo Glimmer, tomando su arco y flecha, apuntando y disparando hacia Katniss, pero fallando.

-¡Dame eso! –Cato le arrebató el arco y flechas y comenzó a dispararle a Katniss, aunque fallando por mucho en cada disparo.

-¡Mejor arroja tu espada! –Se burló Katniss, haciendo enfadar a Cato.

Peeta observaba sabiendo que si continuaban así tarde o temprano la alcanzarían, podrían sugerir derribar el árbol para hacerla caer, con las heridas de Katniss duda que sobreviviría a la caída.

-Mejor hay que esperar. –Dijo interrumpiendo a los tributos. –Bajará en algún momento o morirá de hambre. Ahí la mataremos. –Agregó diciendo, como si fuera lo más lógico.

Por fortuna esto convenció a Cato y los demás para dejar en paz a la chica por un tiempo.

-Hagan una fogata. Acamparemos aquí. –Ordenó el tributo del distrito 2.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar ramas para encender un fuego. Peeta miró hacia Katniss. Lo que había hecho no la salvaría pero al menos le daba tiempo para pensar en una solución. Con las quemaduras no podrá ir a ningún lado. Su única oportunidad sería que Haymitch pudiera mandarle algo para sus heridas.

Ya era de noche y los profesionales se reunían alrededor de la fogata que hicieron justo debajo del árbol en dónde se encontraba Katniss, mientras los otros conversaban y reían sobre todo lo que se divertían Peeta se encontraba recostado con la vista fija en donde estaba Katniss. Su preocupación por sus quemaduras no dejaba de cruzar su mente. Entonces en lo alto de las copas de los árboles le pareció distinguir algo, un objeto estaba descendiendo desde el cielo hacia los árboles. Era un pequeño contenedor atado a un paracaídas, los cuales son enviados por los mentores de los tributos para entregarles algo que un patrocinador les haya proporcionado. Una ráfaga de alivio surgió a través de Peeta al ver que Katniss pudo tomar el paracaídas. Haymitch logró enviarle a la chica una crema especial para las quemaduras, con eso sus heridas sanarían en poco tiempo. A pesar de que estaba más calmado, los profesionales seguían esperando, y Peeta se quedó despierto toda la noche sin apartar su vista de la chica castaña en la rama del árbol, hasta que cerca del amanecer cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, la luz del sol iluminaba todas las partes del bosque. Peeta empezó a abrir los ojos. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido le entró un poco de pánico. Vio hacia su derecha para ver que todos los demás estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso Glimmer que se había quedado despierta para hacer guardia estaba recostada durmiendo. Miró hacia el árbol y pudo ver que Katniss seguía ahí, lo cual le dio mucho alivio, aún seguía viva. Pero al observar a la chica algo le llamó la atención. Estaba inclinada hacia una rama del árbol como si estuviese tratando de alcanzar algo, podía notar como su brazo se agitaba hacia esa rama. En ese lugar pudo distinguir una especie de objeto de color gris, como una especie de saco abultado, y veía pequeños puntos moviéndose sobre esa cosa. Entonces se dio cuenta, esa cosa arriba en el árbol era un nido, un nido de avispas, más específicamente, rastrevíspulas, insectos genéticamente modificados por los genetistas del Capitolio, y Katniss estaba cortando la rama en la que estaba ese nido para que así callera sobre ellos.

Fue una suerte para Peeta el despertarse antes, porque justo cuando la rama estaba cayendo pudo apartarse y alejarse del lugar. Los demás tributos no tuvieron tanta suerte. El nido cayó al suelo y casi inmediatamente las rastrevíspulas se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Cato, Clove, Marvel y la chica del distrito 4 salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque igual recibiendo picaduras de algunas. Por desgracia para Glimmer ella estaba muy cerca de dónde cayó el nido y no pudo escapar del brutal enjambre. La picaron por todas partes sin darle oportunidad de escapar hasta que finalmente murió. Una vez que todos se fueron y los bichos se alejaron, Katniss bajó del árbol, ya recuperada de sus quemaduras, pero mientras cortaba un par de rastrevíspulas la habían picado y ahora su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas debido al veneno que empezaba a darle alucinaciones. Estaba por salir de ese lugar pero observó el cuerpo de Glimmer, sosteniendo con ella el arco con las flechas, algo que ella desde el inicio quería y necesitaba. Si se iba ahora se llevarían esas armas junto con el cuerpo de la chica rubia, así que a pesar de lo confundida que se encontraba decidió ir por ellas. Al acercarse vio que el rostro de Glimmer, que antes era el de una chica que siempre se veía bien sexy, ahora se encontraba todo abultado e hinchado con picaduras, al igual que sus manos las cuales hacían que quitarle el arco fuera más difícil por lo duras que estaban. Katniss logró obtener lo que buscaba, pero estaba sintiéndose cada vez más mareada y débil por el veneno que no podía levantarse. De repente vio a alguien venir corriendo hacia ella con una lanza, pensando que uno de los profesionales había regresado para matarla, creyó que había llegado su fin.

-¡Katniss, corre! –Escuchó una voz llamándola, y ahora distinguía que quien venía hacia ella era Peeta.

El joven se había alejado del área hasta que pasara el peligro y ahora había regresado, encontrándose a Katniss aún ese lugar, y sabe que los otros no tardarán en venir.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella. -¡Tienes que irte! ¡Vete! –La tomó por los brazos y la hizo ponerse de pie.

Se escuchó un grito venir desde atrás. Peeta volteó su cabeza y vio a Cato viniendo corriendo con su espada directamente hacia ellos. Cuando Cato atacó con su espada Peeta empujó a Katniss, tomó su lanza y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, bloqueando el ataque y deteniendo al tributo enfurecido para que no se acercara a la chica.

-¡Katniss, corre! –Gritó mientras mantenía a raya al profesional del 2.

Katniss no lograba distinguir bien lo que veía, pero obedeció lo que el rubio le había dicho y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo entre los árboles. A cada paso que daba se tambaleaba más y más por lo confundida que estaba su cabeza. Luego de un momento finalmente cayó al suelo, con un último pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

 _Peeta Mellark acaba de salvarme la vida._

Cato intentó seguirla pero Peeta le bloqueo el paso y lo hizo retroceder, poniéndose en posición de guardia.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño. –Le dijo, con determinación y firmeza.

El profesional del 2 lo miró con odio puro. Esas rastrevíspulas de verdad lo habían irritado, pero el darse cuenta de que el enano del 12 los había engañado simplemente lo puso furioso.

-Primero te mataré a ti, y después iré tras ella. –Grunó Cato, para luego atacarlo con su espada.

Peeta volvió a usar la lanza para bloquear el ataque pero esta se partió a la mitad, dejándolo sin arma. Cato sonrió con malicia, confiado de que esta pelea sería muy fácil. Volvió a atacar con su espada pero Peeta simplemente esquivó el golpe. El profesional siguió arremetiendo con su arma pero el joven del 12 iba esquivando sus ataques con facilidad, años de estar entrenando con el Abuelo habían servido de mucho. Cuando vio que Cato se estaba cansado, en una arremetida se acachó para luego barrer su pierna, este movimiento hizo que Cato se desestabilizara y soltara su espada, y Peeta aprovechó para golpearlo. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la espada Cato lo tomó por el brazo y lo atrapó, inmediatamente ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo tratando de dominar al otro. En un momento Peeta logró zafarse y ponerse de pie, Cato no perdió en tiempo en hacerlo también. Ambos oponentes respiraron y se miraron firmemente.

-No necesito un arma para aplastarte el cráneo. –Se burló Cato, que a pesar de los problemas que le dio su contrincante, el seguía siendo más grande y fuerte, estaba confiado de que alguien del distrito 12 no podría vencerlo.

Atacó con golpes y patadas que fueron esquivadas por su oponente. En un momento Peeta le devolvió una patada derecha, la cual Cato atrapó con facilidad, pensando que ya lo tenía dominado. Pero fue un gran error por parte de él, porque antes de que pudiera atraparlo, Peeta dio un salto con su pierna izquierda, usando su pierna izquierda para impulsarse y subir más, tomó a Cato de la cabeza con su mano derecha, y estrelló su rodilla izquierda contra su cara, enviando al profesional directo hacia el suelo con la nariz rota, mientras que Peeta aterrizó con ambas piernas estables.

Cato permaneció en el suelo, sujetándose la cara con ambas manos, completamente desprotegido. Mientras que Peeta se encontraba decidiendo si debía acabar con él ahora mismo. Estaba caído y duda que le esté prestando atención, sería el momento perfecto para matarlo fácilmente. Sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que matar a alguien. Fue entrenado por muchos años por una máquina que se supone fue hecha para matar humanos. Aun así, esto no era algo que él quisiera hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, un cuchillo pasó volando desde atrás de él, casi golpeándolo. Volteó y vio a Clove corriendo furiosa hacia él, con Marvel y la chica del 4 viniendo un poco lejos detrás.

Clove le arrojó cuchillos, aunque su puntería no estaba muy bien debido a los piquetes de las rastrevíspulas pero todavía seguía siendo peligrosa. Peeta los esquivó dando una vuelta hacia el frente. Cuando vio uno de los cuchillos que Clove había tirado lo agarró y se lo arrojó a ella. A pesar de que pudo esquivar el ataque Clove se sorprendió por esto, pero antes de que pudiera sacar otro cuchillo Peeta corrió hacia ella y la envistió con fuerza, enviándola al suelo, aturdida por el fuerte golpe. Marvel su lanza a Peeta mientras corría hacia él pero el muchacho sólo la esquivo. El tributo del distrito 1 se apresuró a recuperar su lanza e intentó ensartar al del 12 con ella, pero Peeta agarró la lanza por la madera del frente, jaló a Marvel hacia él y lo pateó con su pierna derecha, quitándole la lanza. Entonces dio un giro y golpeó a Marvel con la punta trasera de la lanza, rompiéndola un poco y derribando al tributo. La chica del 4 intentó darle con su machete pero el rubio la bloqueó con lo que quedaba de la lanza.

-¡IAAAAHHGGG! –Escuchó un grito a su espalda. Se volteó y vio de reojo a Cato cargando su espada contra él.

Antes de que Cato lo golpeara, Peeta soltó la lanza, se agachó y giró sobre Cato, evitando el golpe, el cual terminó impactando contra la chica del 4. El golpe fue justo en su cabeza, derribándola al instante, no tardó mucho en sonar el cañón. Peeta quedó en shock por un momento pero se recuperó tan pronto vio a Clove arremetiendo contra él, y Cato no perdió el tiempo en volver a fijar su atención sobre el que le rompió la nariz. Peeta corrió hacia Clove, quien seguía arrojándole cuchillos, que el rubio esquivaba, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca Clove trató de apuñalarlo con su mano derecha pero el muchacho lo esquivó y atrapó su brazo. Cato corrió hacia ellos, preparándose para atravesar al rubio por la espalda. Pero Peeta rápidamente hizo girar a Clove, la atrapó con los dos brazos en la espalda y la posicionó justo hacia a su atacante.

-¡NOOOO! –Gritó la chica al ver que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por su propio compañero.

Cato se tambaleo y aflojó el brazo tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se detuvo justo en frente de su compañera. Entonces Peeta soltó los brazos de Clove y la empujó con su pierna haciéndola chocar contra Cato y tumbándolos a los dos. Viendo que estaban empezando a pelear en serio aprovechó para tomar una de las mochilas que se les había caído y salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Qué no escape! –Cato se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a perseguirlo. Marvel y Clove tardaron un poco en unírsele.

Pero Peeta fue más rápido que ellos, así que luego de un momento corriendo los tres se detuvieron jadeando al darse cuenta de que lo perdieron de vista. Cada uno con golpes, y algo de sangre en sus rostros.

-Creo que ya sabemos cómo es que obtuvo esa puntuación. –Dijo Marvel, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo demonios alguien del doce sabe pelar así? –Dijo Clove, frustrada y enojada.

-Me hizo quedar en ridículo… -Decía Cato, apretando los dientes. -¡AAAHG! ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! ¡Lo encontraré y juro que lo mataré!

-Haz lo que quieras con él. Pero déjame a la chica para mí. –Le contestó Clove. Y los tres se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar, rumbo a su base en la Cornucopia.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Peeta estaba justo arriba en una rama de un árbol sobre ellos. Por suerte ninguno le había dicho que intentara subir cuando habían acorralado a Katniss, así que no tenían idea de que él también podía escalar. Cuando vio que se fueron bajó y aterrizó sin problemas. Con esta pelea murieron dos profesionales, y con las heridas que tienen esos tres de seguro estarían inactivos por un tiempo.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era encontrar a Katniss y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

* * *

En una habitación llena de ordenadores holográficos y pantallas mostrando la arena, se encontraba un grupo de personas en uniformes blancos trabajando. Los Vigilantes.

-Señor, tiene una llamada del presidente. –Le avisó una de las trabajadoras a su jefe.

-Ponlo en la pantalla. –Ordenó Seneca Crane, un hombre vestido con traje negro, camisa roja con una barba arreglada de color azul oscuro, al igual que su cabello. La mujer presionó un botón para que el jefe pudiera hablar con el presidente e inmediatamente apareció la imagen holográfica del presidente Snow en una de las pantallas cerca de él. –Señor presidente, aquí estoy. –Dijo con orgullo y respeto.

-Seneca. Ya es tiempo. Envíen nuestra nueva arma a la arena. –Dijo Snow.

-¿Ahora? –El Vigilante en Jefe preguntó extrañado. -¿Seguro señor? Los juegos apenas llevan un par de días. El público quedará desilusionado si acaban tan pronto.

-Siempre habrá más juegos, muchacho. –Contestó el presidente. –Y creo, que el evento que hemos preparado este año, compensará la breve duración. –Continúo con una sonrisa siniestra, la cual el jefe compartió.

-Como usted ordene. Presidente Snow. –Seneca finalizó la llamada con gusto. -¡Muy bien señores! –Dijo aplaudiendo una vez y colocando las manos en su cintura. –Ya lo oyeron. ¡Es hora del show!

Seneca y todos los demás miembros en la habitación tuvieron una sonrisa de emoción por esto.

* * *

Ya era de noche en el país y en la arena, pero los juegos no terminaban hasta que sólo uno quedaba. Caesar y Claudius daban el gran anuncio, con todo Panem escuchándolos.

-Damas y caballeros. –Decía Caesar. –El momento ha llegado. ¡Por fin! Es tiempo de que conozcan la sorpresa que se les ha prometido. ¡Así que ni se les ocurra apartar su vista de la pantalla!

-¡Uyyyy! –Decía Claudius con una sonrisa a su lado. -¡Que emoción! ¡Estoy temblando de emoción!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también! –Contestó Caesar.

En el Capitolio la gente compartía su emoción, felices porque estaban a punto de ver algo que prometieron sería un gran espectáculo. Mientras en los distritos, salvo en algunos cómo el 1 y el 2 la gente miraba con temor por lo que habrán preparado para sus jóvenes.

* * *

En la arena reinaba la noche y el silencio, pero fue interrumpido por un aerodeslizador que iba volando sobre esta. Peeta se encontraba en medio del bosque desde un lugar en el que podía verlo, y le resultó extraño, no había escuchado ningún cañón recientemente, así que si eso estaba aquí no era para recoger el cuerpo de un tributo caído. De repente el aerodeslizador permaneció quieto en el aire mientras su compuerta trasera se habría. Desde el interior del aerodeslizador emergió una figura que parecía la de un humano. Y lo que más sorprendió a Peeta fue que esa figura dio un salto y cayó hacia la arena. No pudo ver bien debido a las luces del aerodeslizador pero no parecía tener alguna cuerda para bajar ni nada que detuviera su caída, simplemente saltó. Esto le causó un mal presentimiento, pero debía ir y descubrir que era eso. Se adentró en la dirección en la que ese sujeto calló. Cuando llegó, se escondió a unos cuantos metros tras un árbol. Notó que la figura parecía estar arrodillada sobre su pierna izquierda con la cabeza hacia abajo y los puños contra el suelo. El desconocido lentamente comenzó a levantarse, permitiéndole a Peeta contemplar la identidad del hombre.

Sólo que no era un hombre.

El aliento de Peeta se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un escalofrió tremendo recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control. No tardó nada en reconocer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una altura tremenda, un cuerpo que parecía un esqueleto completamente hecho de metal. Una cabeza con una mirada espeluznante. Con esos ojos rojo sangre brillante que tanto había visto en sus pesadillas. La cabeza de Peeta daba vueltas, diciendo que esto era imposible, que no podía ser real, pero lo era, era muy real. Una gran oleada de pánico lo hizo empezar a retroceder al recordar todo lo que había vivido a los ocho años.

Aquello que había intentado atraparlo una vez ha vuelto por él.

* * *

-Querido Panem. Les presento. ¡Al Terminator!


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupado XD. Yo estudio programación, sistemas de escritorio, sistemas web, y también me metí un poco en el desarrollo de videojuegos, y pues, para ser programador hay que leer y escribir mucho XD. Y ahora también conseguí trabajo como programador en una empresa, así que me estuve esforzando para conseguir ese puesto.**

 **Segundo, quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios y las vistas. Este fic ya tiene más de 1000 vistas, el último capítulo tuvo más de 250 vistas, así que muchas gracias por eso y por si les preocupa, no pienso abandonar este fic, aunque me tarde lo voy a terminar XD. Pero si quieren que actualice más rápido, déjenme reviews, agreguen a favoritos o sigan la historia, o incluso un mensaje privado. No garantizo que esto haga que actualice más rápido pero esas cosas me motivan a continuar más rápido con la historia.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen la historia. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

La intimidante imagen del ciborg se mostraba en cada pantalla de Panem. En las pantallas se veía junto a la imagen de los juegos un esquema del cuerpo del Terminanor resaltando varias de sus partes, mientras Caesar presentaba al público la nueva arma del Capitolio.

-El Terminator, también llamado el Exterminador, es un endoesqueleto metálico cibernético, compuesto por una aleación de titanio con tungsteno. Impulsado por una potente célula enérgica de hidrógeno, capaz de levantar cientos de toneladas. Posee un avanzado procesador de datos que le permite realizar cálculos enormes y ejecutar órdenes de forma autónoma. Toda una maravilla de la tecnología del Capitolio. Y esta noche, en los gloriosos Juegos del Hambre, veremos de lo que es capaz. –Dijo Caesar, con una gran emoción, la cual compartía Claudius.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso!

La gente en el Capitolio observaba con asombro, esto era realmente algo nuevo y emocionante. Por años vieron las creaturas aterradoras que introducían en la arena, y lo de este año en verdad era algo que no esperaban. Decir que estaban ansiosos por ver en acción a esta arma es decir poco.

* * *

En la arena, el ciborg permanecía estático en el lugar donde aterrizó, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, analizando las instrucciones que se mostraban en su mira computarizada.

LOCALIZANDO OBJETIVOS_

Cada tributo en la arena tiene implantado un rastreador en su torrente sanguíneo, el cual emitía una señal que no sólo permitía a los Vigilantes saber sus posiciones en la arena, el Terminator también podía detectarla y utilizarla para encontrar a sus presas.

OBJETIVOS LOCALIZADOS

En su pantalla roja aparecieron distintos puntos esparcidos por varias partes, cada uno indicando el nombre de un tributo junto con la distancia a la que se encontraban. Un cruce de líneas verticales y horizontales iba saltando de punto a punto hasta que se detuvo sobre uno.

OBJETIVO MÁS CERCANO_

PERSEGUIR OBJETIVO

El exterminador fijó su vista en la dirección de su presa y empezó a avanzar a paso firme.

Cuando Peeta por fin logró salir del shock por la aparición de esa máquina mortal no perdió el tiempo en darse la vuelta y correr lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ese monstruo. Se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente sin voltear hacia atrás en ningún momento o preocupándose de hacía a dónde se dirigía, lo único que había en su mente era alejarse lo más posible. Después de un momento se detuvo detrás de un gran árbol y se sentó con la respiración agitada, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras apoyaba el rostro contra estas. De repente ya no era el muchacho decidido a proteger a Katniss Everden a toda costa, era nuevamente el pequeño niño de 8 años aterrorizado que acababa de ver morir a los que amaba a manos de algo que se podría describir como la misma muerte en persona. No podía moverse de donde estaba, el miedo lo tenía paralizado, sólo rogaba que esa cosa no lo encontrara.

La chica del distrito 5, la Comadreja, así la apodaban, había visto al aerodeslizador soltar algo en la arena, y cuando vio lo que era eso y se dirigía justo hacia ella no perdió el tiempo en salir corriendo y buscar refugio. La imagen del ciborg la había desconcertado, pero sabía que sea lo que sea no podía ser nada bueno. La chica pelirroja se movía con pasos sigilosos pero rápidos, tal vez no era muy buena con las armas pero era muy astuta, por algo hasta ahora ninguno de los profesionales pudo encontrarla. Finalmente llegó a un lugar que le pareció bastante seguro, un pequeño hueco debajo de un tronco que era prácticamente invisible y que era lo bastante grande para que ella entrara. La chica entró en su refugio sintiéndose aliviada y segura, le había sacado una buena ventaja a su perseguidor y estaba segura de que el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba fuera de su campo de visión. Ahora que la comadreja estaba en su guarida solo debía esperar a que el peligro pasara.

Pero su tranquilidad empezó a desaparecer cuando comenzó a sentir pasos firmes y pesados, además de oír extraños ruidos, los cuales se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Le invadió un poco de pánico, con la distancia que había sacado llego a pensar que lo que había visto ni siquiera llegaría hasta donde estaba, pensó que simplemente la dejaría e iría por otro tributo, pero los pasos cada vez más fuertes le decían que al parecer se equivocaba. Los pasos de repente se detuvieron y un silencio aterrador se hizo presente. Su mente le decía que se calmara. Tal vez esa cosa la había seguido pero cuando ella se escondía nunca nadie podía encontrarla, ese era su talento especial, solo debía permanecer en silencio y todo estaría bien.

Pero la chica no tenía idea de lo que el rastreador en su brazo estaba guiando a la máquina mortal hacia ella, así que no esperó para nada el brazo metálico que atravesó de repente el tronco por encima de su cabeza y pasó a centímetros de su cara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Dio un gran grito la pelirroja.

El brazo metálico la atrapó por su chaqueta. La chica trató de zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Sintió como fue levantada por el brazo y saca con fuerza de su guarida. Luego de sacarla del tronco, el Terminator arrojó a la chica al suelo con fuerza. La Comadreja quedó dolida por la caída pero al ver la imagen de su atacante, el enorme ciborg con esa espeluznante cara, pegó otro grito fuerte y el miedo ocasionó que ignora el dolor y empezó a arrastrase, tratando de huir mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho, porque el ciborg de un movimiento avanzó hacia a ella y la atrapó por su pierna derecha.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –La chica del distrito 5 intentaba desesperadamente sujetarse del suelo mientras era jalada hacia su atacante. -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO! –Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la Comadreja antes de que sonara el cañón.

Luego de terminar con la chica del 5, el Terminator localizó al tributo más cercano y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su posición, que para mala suerte del chico del distrito 10 era la suya. El tributo corría entre los árboles tratando de escapar de la máquina asesina persiguiéndolo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y veía la aterradora imagen del ciborg persiguiéndolo y recordándole que no debía detenerse, sin importar lo cansado que estaba.

Mientras seguía avanzando, a través de su mira computarizada el exterminador detectó una rama gruesa y corta con forma bien recta saliendo de un árbol al que se estaba acercando. Cuando llegó a ese lugar tomó la rama con su brazo izquierdo y la arrancó del árbol con mucha facilidad. Se mantuvo quieto en el lugar mientras se observaba al tributo huyendo. En su pantalla roja rápidamente se realizaron unos cálculos de distancia y aceleración, y entonces el ciborg de un movimiento veloz arrojó el tronco con su mano derecha, el cual el cual avanzó en línea recta mientras iba girando velozmente. Esta rama descendió en el último momento de su camino y golpeó directamente en las piernas del tributo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

El tranco hizo que las piernas del chico del 10 fueran barridas hacia adelante y este cayera sobre su espalda contra el suelo. Este golpe dejó muy adolorido al joven, quien cuando vio como el ciborg se acercaba hacia él trató de levantarse para seguir corriendo, pero la máquina fue más rápida y lo atrapó con un fuerte y doloroso agarre en su hombro.

-¡AHHHHHHGG! –Volvió a gritar el tributo.

En un último intento desesperado, sacó de su cinturón un cuchillo e intentó cortar la mano del Terminator para librarse liberarse, pero este intento fue inútil. El Terminator tomó al tributo y lo elevo del suelo.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! –Gritaba desesperado el tributo del 10. -¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Lo último que se escuchó antes del sonido del cañón, fue un horrible crujido.

* * *

-Y con eso ya son dos tributos en menos de cinco minutos. –Anunciaba Caesar.

-¿Viste cómo derribó a ese tributo? ¡Ese fue un tiro impresionante! ¡Y a tal distancia! –Comentó Claudius.

-Y no fue pura suerte el que pudiera darle. De eso pueden estar seguros. Para realizar una acción como esta es necesario realizar enormes cálculos y analizar varios patrones. El avanzado procesador del Terminator es capaz de realizar esta acción en menos de un segundo. Haciendo que la posibilidad de éxito sea prácticamente del cien por ciento. –Dijo Caesar.

La gente en el Capitolio estaba bastante impresionada. Este nuevo espectáculo que estaban presenciando era algo realmente nuevo y emocionante. El exterminador encontraba y atrapaba a los tributos más rápido que cualquiera de los mutos que se vieron en los juegos anteriores. La gente inmediatamente empezaba a hacer nuevas apuestas sobre cual tributo sería el siguiente blanco de la máquina.

Muy diferente era la cosa en los distritos, donde la gente veía con horror lo que esa arma mortal le hacía a esos jóvenes. Incluso hubo gente en los distritos profesionales que empezaron a sentirse preocupados por sus tributos.

En la sala de los Vigilantes, el jefe, Seneca Crane, observaba junto a sus trabajadores con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo y satisfacción. Esta exhibición de la nueva arma del Capitolio estaba siendo todo un éxito por lo que estaba viendo en las reacciones de los espectadores.

Mientras tanto, una gran mansión, en una gran oficina, sentado frente a un escritorio que mostraba una pantalla holográfica de los juegos, se encontraba el presidente Coriolanus Snow, observando la masacre con su asistente parada a su lado.

-Excelente. –Pronunció Snow con una sonrisa siniestra.

-El Terminator está demostrando una gran efectividad, señor –Dijo su asistente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En efecto. –Contestó el presidente. –Y esto es solo el comienzo.

* * *

Peeta escuchaba el estruendo de los cañones en la arena. Sabía que esos tributos no habían caído por otros tributos. El ciborg asesino los estaba casando. Había alcanzado incluso a oír los gritos desesperados de las víctimas al momento de ser atrapados. Todo esto no hacía más que recordarle la experiencia traumática en su niñez. En medio de su parálisis su mente empezaba a cuestionar ciertas preguntas. ¿Cómo es que esa cosa estaba aquí? ¿No se supone que lo exterminadores no aparecerían sino dentro de varios años? ¿Acaso será otra máquina asesina enviada desde el futuro que también vino a buscarlo a él? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que es cosa le aterraba y no podía ni moverse por el pánico que sentía.

- _Levántate…_

-¡AH! –El sonido de una voz hizo que Peeta saliera de su trance y se sobresaltara.

- _Peeta Mellark… Ghhhhhhc… Debe levantarte._ –Escuchaba Peeta desde el comunicador en su oído izquierdo.

La voz del Abuelo lo hizo recapacitar un poco y empezó a hablar entrecortado.

-Qué… Qué… ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? –Logró preguntar.

- _La señal es… Ghhhhhhc… no puedo mantener… Ghhhhhhc… Debes detenerlo._

A pesar de la estática en la comunicación, Peeta alcanzó a entender lo que el Abuelo le estaba diciendo.

-No puedo… No puedo… ¡No puedo enfrentarme a esa cosa! –Dijo el rubio con temor.

 _-Soldado. ¿Cuál es tu misión? –_ Dijo el ciborg con voz firme, antes de que la comunicación se cortara por completo.

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Peeta y pensó. El Abuelo estaba viendo los juegos, como todos en Panem, y también sabe sobre el exterminador en la arena, y le dijo que debía ir tras él y que recordara cuál era su misión. En ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente, haciendo que ignorara el miedo que sentía. Se levantó y observó en la dirección por la que creía que se escuchó el último cañón.

-¡KATNISS!

Peeta se apresuró a levantarse y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en esa dirección, al darse cuenta de que Katniss era el siguiente objetivo de la máquina asesina.

La chica en llamas se encontrada tumbada y totalmente inconsciente debido a las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, y completamente a merced del ciborg que se acercaba hacia ella.

Con la señal del rastreador de Katniss, el exterminador la detectó a unos veinte metros de distancia mientras los comandos en su mira le indicaban qué hacer.

BLANCO_

Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen

OBJETIVO_

EXTERMINAR

Mientras el ciborg avanzaba hacia su siguiente víctima, Peeta por fin había logrado alcanzarlo y cuando vio que se estaba acercando cada vez más a la chica del 12 se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer. El miedo seguía haciéndose presente mientras las imágenes de sus padres siendo arrojados, sus hermanos siendo pisoteados, la imagen de la misma muerte bañada en fuego a punto de asesinar.

Pero el recordar todo esto, y ver que Katniss, la chica que lo había cautivado con su hermosa voz, estaba a punto ocurrirle lo mismo lo hizo reaccionar. No podía dejar que esto sucediera, no de nuevo. Esta vez debía hacer algo. Tomó una respiración profunda, apretó los puños con fuerza y avanzó con decisión.

-No. ¡No lo harás! –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sabía que no podría llegar al exterminador antes de que este alcanzara a la chica, así que mientras iba corriendo tomó una piedra que encontró por el camino, se detuvo en seco, y con fuerza, la arrojó contra la máquina.

Cuando la piedra chocó contra la cabeza del ciborg, esta se rompió en varios pedazos, sin causarle ningún daño. Pero esto hizo que el exterminador detuviera su avance y se volteara.

-¡OYE! –Gritó Peeta. –¡POR AQUÍ! –Movía las manos arriba para captar la atención de la máquina.

El ciborg fijó su vista en la dirección en la que se encontraba Peeta.

-¡VEN POR MÍ! –Pronunció Peeta, mientras decía con sus brazos que fuera tras él.

Inmediatamente los comandos del Terminator empezaron a mostrar nuevas instrucciones.

BLANCO_

Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark

OBJETIVO_

EXTERMINAR

Tan pronto las instrucciones se mostraron, el exterminador se volteó por completo y empezó a ir a paso firme hacia el rubio.

Tal vez Peeta había logrado evitar que el ciborg atacara a Katniss, pero ahora tenía un problema mayor. Él era el siguiente blanco, y el pánico volvió a hacerse presente.

* * *

La gente había visto que el Terminator estaba por alcanzar a Katniss, a muchos en el Capitolio les había dado tristeza, ya que Katniss se había vuelto uno de los tributos preferidos de este año y el ver que estaba a punto de perder los juegos estando inconsciente los hizo sentirse decepcionados. Pero todo eso fue reemplazado con una gran emoción cuando todos en Panem vieron lo que Peeta hizo.

-¡¿Vieron eso amigos?! –Hablaba Caesar. –¡Es nuestro chico enamorado! Quien en el último momento llegó para salvar a la chica que ama. ¡Qué conmovedor!

-Lo sé. –Dijo Claudius. –Qué pena que ahora será él quien será atacado por el Terminator –Dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Tristemente, así es. –Contestó Caesar, también con algo de tristeza.

La gente en el Capitolio realmente se sintió conmovida por esta acción. Un joven sacrificándose a sí mismo por su amor fue muy conmovedor para muchos.

-¡Que hombre!

-¡Que valiente!

-¡Yo quiero a alguien así!

Era el grito que pegaban varias mujeres en la plaza. Esta acción por parte de Peeta hizo que todos los ojos en Panem estuvieran posicionados justo sobre él.

* * *

Peeta se dedicó a correr mientras el ciborg lo perseguía por el bosque. A pesar de ser tan grande la máquina sí que podía moverse con agilidad. A Peeta no le costó mucho trabajo deducir que el exterminador podía usar los rastreadores en los brazos de los tributos para encontrarlos, así que esconderse no serviría de nada. Mientras avanzaba iba pensando lo que significaba el que el Terminator estuviera en los juegos. Si los cañones seguían sonando quiere decir que el Capitolio está detrás de esto. ¿Entonces los Terminators ya han empezado a producirse? Si es así, el que introdujeran esa armar mortal es porque lo que estaban haciendo era enseñárselo a los distritos para que supieran lo poderosos que son, que vean de lo que son capaces de hacer, para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sepa a lo que se enfrentan si algún día intentan revelarse contra el Capitolio. Si algún día la gente tendrá que levantarse contra la opresión, necesitan saber que los Terminators si pueden ser vencidos.

Y él es la única persona en la arena que puede tener una oportunidad contra esa arma.

Peeta corría por el bosque, moviéndose entre las rocas y las ramas que aparecían en su camino. Años de correr por el bosque le habían dado buena resistencia, esto era sólo una caminata por el campo para él. Usaría todo lo que aprendió con el Abuelo en todos sus años de entrenamiento, sin limitarse. ¿Qué importa que todos en Panem vieran de lo que es capaz? Él no saldrá vivo de esa arena. No tendrá que responder preguntas.

En su camino logró distinguir un palo grueso y largo tumbado en el suelo, el cual se agachó y tomó en menos de un segundo y siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, vio que estaba a una buena distancia del ciborg, así que tomó una roca bastante grande que encontró en el suelo, fue directo a sentarse detrás de un árbol mientras se apresuró a sacar algo de cuerda que tenía en su mochila para empezar a atar la piedra a la punta del palo, para así improvisar un buen martillo.

-Ahora entiendo… por qué el Abuelo… me enseñó todo sobre los Terminators. –Susurraba tan despacio Peeta que el público no podía escuchar lo que decía, mientras iba preparando su arma improvisada.

* * *

-¿Es verdad lo que veo? –Decía Caesar, desconcertado. –¿Piensa enfrentarse al Terminator? ¡¿Él sólo?! –Dijo desconcertado.

En las pantallas de Panem la imagen mostraba a Peeta terminando su arma y posicionándose en una rodilla.

-Puedo hacer esto. –Decía el joven. –Sólo es… un enorme… y tenebroso ciborg metálico… –Tragó un poco de saliva. –De dos metros de alto… –Esa parte la dijo con voz algo atorada. –No es la gran cosa. –Se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! ¡Este chico debe ser el más valiente en todo Panem! –Dijo Caesar, impresionado.

-¡Se siente muy confiado! Eso me gusta. –Comentó Claudius.

La gente en el Capitolio se impresionó aún más con Peeta. Empezaron a aplaudirle y animarlo. Nadie había notado el sarcasmo en lo que dijo.

En la oficina de los Vigilantes, Seneca Crane lanzó una pequeña risa con lo que veía.

-Je. Idiota. –Señaló hacia el monitor. –Que todas las cámaras estén en este sector. –Le indicó a su personal. –Esto será oro. –Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Ansioso por ver como masacran al niño que se atrevió a insultar al Capitolio.

* * *

Una vez terminado el martillo, Peeta se paró detrás del árbol y sostuvo el martillo, esperando a su oponente. Su estrategia era bastante simple. Necesitaba saber cuál era el modelo del Terminator para poder descifrar sus puntos débiles. Y para eso necesitaba unos momentos para poder verlo bien. Si podía asestar un buen golpe con el martillo podía desestabilizar al exterminador por un momento y poder ver de lo que se trataba.

Era hora de ver si su plan funcionaba.

La enorme figura del ciborg emergió de un salto desde la oscuridad del bosque y aterrizó en el claro. El exterminador se levantó firmemente, detectando a Peeta detrás del árbol. Notando que permanecía estático en su lugar avanzó a paso firme hacia el árbol. Cada paso que daba hacía su objetivo hacía que el corazón de Peeta aumentara su ritmo cardiaco y su pánico. El joven tomó una profunda respiración, apretó el martillo fuertemente y cuando sintió que el ciborg estaba justo a punto de pasar a su lado, giró sobre su pierna izquierda, saliendo de su escondite, arrojando con todas sus fuerzas el martillo y estrellándola contra la cabeza de la máquina.

Pero al chocar, la piedra del martillo se partió en varios pedazos y ni siquiera hizo temblar al Terminator, sólo hizo que el ciborg volteara su cabeza hacia la derecha por segundo para luego regresar lentamente su vista hacia Peeta. El rubio sólo se quedó sosteniendo el palo roto en sus manos con la boca abierta, mientras miraba a la cara del ciborg, que aunque nunca cambiaba de expresión en estos momentos daba la sensación de que lo miraba enojado.

-Ay, perdón… –Esto no había salido cómo lo había planeado.

De un solo movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, el Terminator arrancó el resto del palo de las manos de Peeta y lo hizo caer hacia atrás de un empujón.

-¡Ah! –Peeta cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

El rubio observó cómo la enorme figura metálica comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Peeta empezó a arrastrarse de espaldas hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con un árbol y recargó su espalda contra este. Estaba atrapado. El ciborg se acercaba a él con los puños listos para atravesarlo. Esta escena era justo como aquella vez hace 8 años, sólo que esta vez estaba seguro de que el Abuelo no aparecería para salvarlo. Sólo estaban él y la máquina mortal.

En el último segundo, cuando el exterminador arrojó un fuerte golpe izquierdo, Peeta reaccionó rápido rodó fuera hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe del brazo que terminó clavándose en el árbol y haciéndolo temblar por completo. Peeta aún estaba en el suelo cuando el Terminator liberó su brazo y rápidamente lanzó otro golpe con su brazo derecho. El rubio rodó nueva mente evitando el golpe y logró posicionarse sobre sus rodillas.

Era hora de un nuevo plan.

El ciborg nuevamente lanzó otro golpe que el joven volvió a esquivar saltando y moviéndose. Mientras el exterminador intentaba golpear a Peeta lanzando golpes con sus brazos y piernas, el joven las iba esquivando, aunque cada vez con más dificultad. Mientras iba esquivando los golpes, que de vez en cuando terminaban destrozando árboles o rocas, Peeta intentaba examinar bien la figura metálica que intentaba matarlo. Lo que alcanzó a distinguir fue que era bastante alto, incluso más alto que el Abuelo. La forma de su endoesqueleto era bastante parecida a la de un T-800 pero más robusta. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Era un T-600. Una de las primeras unidades de infiltración.

Ahora que ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba debía descifrar cómo vencerlo, pero mantenerse enfocado en que el ciborg no lo asesine no ayudaba a pensar mucho. Lo más recomendado para vencer a un Terminator es una buena arma de fuego, pero en la arena esas armas no están permitidas, debía pensar en otra forma. Entonces recordó algo muy importante sobre la serie T-600. Según lo que aprendió del Abuelo, el T-600 tenía dos fallas.

La primera, su motor cortex, ubicado en su espalda. Un golpe en esta zona podía deshabilitar al ciborg, por poco tiempo pero era algo a tener en cuenta.

Lo segundo, los brazos. El diseño de los brazos del T-600 hacía que no pudiera levantarlos a un ángulo mayor de 45 grados. Literalmente, la máquina no podría tocar su cabeza con sus brazos si lo intentara.

Estos dos puntos le dieron una idea a Peeta. Sólo esperó que este pedazo de metal siguiera teniendo esas fallas.

La mochila que había tenía consigo se encontraba justo detrás del Terminator. Necesitaba alcanzarla. En un movimiento, Peeta corrió hacia el árbol. El exterminador intentó derribarlo con un golpe derecho. El rubio se tiró al suelo para esquivar el golpe, rodando, y alcanzando la mochila de la cual sacó un cuchillo que tenía guardado. Tan pronto lo tuvo se puso en posición de guardia. El ciborg avanzó nuevamente hacia Peeta. Esta situación le recordó su último entrenamiento con el Abuelo, y supo lo que debía hacer ahora.

Peeta tomó una respiración profunda y corrió directamente hacia el Terminator. El ciborg lanzó otro golpe, pero este sólo terminó impactando contra el suelo, porque Peeta se tiró, deslizándose entre las altas piernas del exterminador. Rápidamente, el rubio se paró y saltó sobre la máquina asesina antes de que este pudiera voltearse. El ciborg tenía ahora al tributo del distrito 12 sobre su espalda. Intentó quitárselo de encima pero Peeta se sujetó fuertemente del ciborg, y afortunadamente, sus brazos no lograban alcanzar al rubio porque no podía levantarlos lo suficiente. Entonces Peeta localizó el motor cortex en la espalda del exterminador y lo atravesó con el cuchillo. Casi de inmediato el ciborg bajó los brazos y empezó a tambalearse.

Esta era la oportunidad del rubio.

Inmediatamente, Peeta estrelló el cuchillo contra el ojo derecho del Terminator, atravesándolo por completo. Esto hizo reaccionar un poco al ciborg que volvió a intentar atrapar al tributo. En un movimiento rápido, Peeta clavó el cuchillo en el hombro derecho del ciborg. Aplicó una técnica que el Abuelo le había enseñado para poder cortar las uniones de los Terminators.

-¡Clava! –Empezó a decir entre dientes. -¡Empuja! –Empujó el cuchillo hacia el frente. –Y… ¡Presiona! –De un movimiento, Peeta presionó el cuchillo hacia la izquierda, lo cual ocasionó que el brazo empezara a separarse del cuerpo.

El Terminator trató de detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, el brazo terminó siendo desprendido y calló al suelo. Ahora sólo le quedaba su brazo derecho.

Peeta empezó a remeter cuchillazos por todas partes, mientras el ciborg intentaba sacárselo de encima. En una arremetida, el cuchillo quedó incrustado cerca del cuello del ciborg. Justo cuando parecía que el joven iba a ganar, el exterminador se tiró hacia atrás, chocando la espalda de Peeta contra un árbol.

-¡AH!

El Terminator aprovechó esto para sujetar la pierna del tributo con el brazo que le quedaba y arrojarlo al suelo, quitándoselo de encima. Peeta calló se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ciborg avanzó y aplastó la rodilla izquierda del rubio con su pie metálico izquierdo.

-¡AHHHHHHGGGG! –Peeta dio un gran grito de dolor. Sintió cómo el hueso de su rodilla era atravesado por el frio metal. Ya no podía escapar.

Una vez que el tributo quedó inmovilizado, el exterminador lo tomó por el cuello con su único brazo y lo levantó. Estrelló a su presa contra el árbol y la mantuvo en lo alto mientras apretaba cada vez más su cuello. Peeta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sujetarse del brazo, mientras miraba la aterradora cara tuerta del Terminator y sentía cómo lentamente su cuello era presionado. En la desesperación que sentía no podía pensar en ninguna forma más de escapar de esto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar la derrota, su vista captó algo.

El cuchillo incrustado en el exterminador.

En un último y desesperado intento, el joven agarró el cuchillo, lo sacó, y con las fuerzas que le quedaba lo incrustó en el otro ojo del ciborg, dejándolo ciego. Esta acción hizo que el agarre de la máquina sobre Peeta se aflojara, lo que le permitió al joven tomar un profundo respiro para luego retirar el cuchillo del ojo y clavarlo una última vez en el cuello del exterminador. Con esta acción, el ciborg retrocedió y soltó por completo al tributo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¡Ahhgg! –Peeta calló adolorido.

El Terminator se tambaleó un poco mientras para luego caer de rodillas frente a Peeta. Aunque la cabeza de la máquina estaba mirando hacia el rubio ya no podía verlo, porque sus dos censores oculares estaban destruidos. Peeta respiró con enfado antes de volver a gritar.

-¡Estás exterminado! ¡Bastardo! –Y con su pie derecho, pateó fuertemente la cabeza del ciborg.

Este golpe hizo que la cabeza del exterminador fuera empujada bien atrás para luego soltar unas chispas y volver a una posición más baja. Entonces el resto del cuerpo del ciborg calló al suelo con un fuerte ruido y no volvió a moverse más.

Peeta se mantuvo alerta por unos momentos, pensando que en cualquier segundo podría moverse de nuevo, pero esto nunca pasó. Finalmente, el tributó se relajó contra el árbol y con una fuerte respiración dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en cada distrito y en el Capitolio, incluso Caesar y Claudius estaban sin palabras. Pero todo fue reemplazado con un gran grito de júbilo.

-Esto… Esto… Esto es increíble. –Comentaba Caesar, sin saber que decir. No esperaban para nada que el arma del Capitolio terminara siendo vencida.

-Bueno… fue una pelea bastante difícil, ¿no? –Trató de ayudar Claudius.

-Sí, sí. Fue una bastante… emocionante. Creo que nadie se esperaba esto. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La gente en la plaza del Capitolio no paraba de aplaudir y gritar el nombre de Peeta. Incluso hubo gente en los distritos que aplaudían o por lo menos comentaban lo que fue capaz de lograr el joven. Y en el distrito 12, cierto ciborg de gafas oscuras se encontraba observando la pantalla y veía al muchacho que cuidó y entrenó.

-Bien hecho. Peeta.

En la sala de los Vigilantes nadie decía una palabra o se movía. Quien más se encontraba desconcertado era el jefe, que en su mente se preguntaba con temor qué será lo que estará pensando el presidente Snow en estos momentos.

Dicho presidente se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla en su escritorio, igual de desconcertado que su asistente. En su desconcierto, Snow había soltado la copa de vino que tenía en su mano y esta se derramó por el piso de la oficina.

-No es posible… –Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

En la pantalla veía la imagen del joven logró vencer a su nueva arma.

-Dile a Seneca que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre ese… muchacho. –Le dijo a su asistente, sin siquiera voltearse a verla.

La mujer sólo asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lo de los brazos del T-600 es algo que me inventé yo, por si tienen dudas XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

-No la mates. Crearás una mártir –Dijo Haymitch, con la mirada suplicante.

-Pensé que ya la teníamos. –Contestó Seneca Crane, irritado.

El mentor del distrito 12 se encontraba teniendo una importante conversación con el jefe de los Vigilantes. ¿La razón? Su tributo, Katniss, había formado una alianza con Rue, la niña del distrito 11. Ambas se habían acercado bastante en la arena, pero cuando mataron a Rue, Katniss, enfurecida, tuvo la idea de hacer algo que ocasionó que el distrito 11 se saliera de control, teniendo cosas como revueltas, manifestaciones, e incluso agresiones contra agentes del Capitolio. Razón por la cual Seneca estaba bastante molesto, como si no tuviera ya a un tributo causándole problemas.

-Escuché rumores del distrito 11. –Volvió a hablar Haymitch. –Se te puede salir de control.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo el jefe, queriendo ir ya al punto.

-Hay mucha furia afuera, sé que sabes controlar una multitud, lo has demostrado. –Decía Haymitch, intentando convencer al Jefe. Sus dos tributos habían causado un gran problema cada uno, así que debía hacer algo para ayudarlos o de lo contrario podrían eliminarlos a ambos –Si no logras asustarlos, entonces dales algo que alaben.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó interesado Seneca.

Haymitch dio un suspiro con una media sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con las manos antes de decir:

-Un amor juvenil.

* * *

-Así que te agrada una marginada. –Decía el presidente Snow, mientras admiraba las rosas en el jardín de su mansión.

-Todo el mundo los quiere, señor. –Contestó Seneca Crane, a sus espaldas.

-Yo no.

Luego de la conversación con Haymitch, Seneca se había dirigido a hablar con Snow sobre la idea que tenía para poder poner en orden las cosas en Panem.

-¿Has viajado allá? –Preguntó Snow, aún de espaldas al Vigilante. -¿Al diez, al once, al doce?

-La verdad es que no.

-Yo sí. Hay muchos marginados. –Continúo el presidente. –Mucho carbón, claro. Cultivos, minerales, cosas necesarias. Pero hay muchos marginados, y creo que si los vieras, tú tampoco los apoyarías. –Seguía admirando sus rosas.

-La chica generó problemas, señor. –Habló Seneca. –Pero no es nada que no podamos manejar. –decía, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-Cuento con eso. –Contestó Snow. La acción de Katniss le había generado bastantes problemas, sin embargo, no era de ella de quien realmente quería hablar. –Y dime, ¿qué has averiguado sobre su, compañero? –Preguntó aún de espaldas el presidente.

-Pues… –Empezó a hablar Seneca. –No hay mucho que decir, señor. Su nombre es Peeta Mellark, de dieciséis años. Sin antecedentes. Sin familiares. Su familia murió en un incendio hace varios años, toda la casa se quemó, él fue el único sobreviviente.

Así que ese tributo era el niño que sobrevivió en aquel incendió en el distrito 12 hace 8 años. Eso en verdad le pareció muy interesante a Snow. El presidente se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba, y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? –Preguntó el anciano.

-Es… panadero. –Contestó Seneca, sin saber que más decir.

Casi de inmediato, Snow se dio la vuelta para mirar al jefe con una expresión bien severa en el rostro.

-¿Estás diciéndome, que un panadero huérfano, del distrito más pobre de todo el país pudo, por sí solo, vencer a un arma que, se suponía, acabaría con cualquier enemigo del Capitolio? –Preguntó Snow, con gran seriedad.

-Cuando… lo dice así… de verdad suena terrible. –Contestó Seneca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, es terrible. –Asintió Snow, sin perder su mirada seria. –Y ya sea, que ese tributo logró lo que hizo porque habrá estado entrenando para los juegos sin que nadie lo descubriera antes, o, –Entrecerró sus ojos hacia el Vigilante. – tal vez, debido a la incompetencia de ciertos vigilantes. –Esto hizo que Seneca se inquietara más. –Eso no es lo terrible. Lo terrible, es, que si alguien, con la descripción de ese muchacho, puede enfrentar, vencer, y sobrevivir a un arma del Capitolio, entonces, ¿qué impediría a la gente en los distritos el revelarse, si algún día deciden hacerlo? ¿Entiendes lo terrible que es esto?

Seneca se quedó sin palabras viendo la expresión claramente enojada de Snow. Tenía toda la razón. Si un simple panadero podía hacerle eso a un arma tan poderosa, ¿cómo queda el Capitolio a los ojos de los distritos? ¿Cómo un chiste? ¿Bajo su mando permitió que un simple tributo los humillara de esa forma? El presidente no estaba nada feliz con esto. El Vigilante en Jefe se le quedó mirando, totalmente paralizado por el miedo que sentía al estar frente a frente con Snow en estos momentos.

Luego de un momento, Snow relajó su expresión para luego volver a hablar.

-Me agradas. –Dijo, con una expresión más calmada. –Mucho cuidado. –Habló para luego pasar a un lado del Vigilante y marcharse.

Cuando el presidente se retiró, Seneca soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Snow no estaba nada feliz con lo que estaba pasando, pero aún le daba una oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas. El Vigilante en Jefe sabía que debía hacer algo para poder calmar a la gente. Solo esperaba que su plan funcione, por su propio bien.

* * *

En la arena, Katniss se encontraba en medio del bosque sola, sentada tras un tronco con la mirada perdida, mientras su mente seguía divagando en lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, aún con la muerte de su amiga Rue en su mente.

Mientras Katniss estaba herida y desmallada debido a las rastrevíspulas, Rue le colocaba plantas medicinales en las picaduras y la vigiló por unos días mientras se recuperaba. Cuando Katniss finalmente despertó, vio que Rue no era una amenaza para ella, la había ayudado a escapar de los profesionales y la cuidó mientras estaba inconsciente, por estas razones, Katniss sabía que podía confiar en ella y aceptó formar una alianza con Rue.

Ambas habían formado un plan para poder equilibrar las cosas con los profesionales. Mientras Rue generaba humo desde un lugar apartado, atrayendo la atención de los tributos rivales, Katniss aprovechó para ir a su campamento y eliminar la pila de provisiones que tenían acumuladas. Rue había estado vigilando el campamento montado en el área de la cornucopia, así que sabía sobre la trampa de explosivos que habían montado los profesionales alrededor de las provisiones para protegerlas. Katniss aprovechó esto, y utilizando un tiro bien preciso con una de sus flechas, derribó una pila de las provisiones, haciendo que cayeran sobre las minas ocultas, detonándolas, y acabando con los suministros fáciles de Cato y los demás. El plan había tenido éxito.

Pero cuando Katniss usó el silbido de sinsajo que le había enseñado Rue para poder comunicarse y no recibió respuesta de ella, se apresuró a buscar a la niña, y al encontrarla atrapada en una red de trampa, Marvel, el tributo del distrito 1, apareció y arrojó su lanza contra ellas. Katniss respondió arrojándole una flecha, la cual impactó directamente en el pecho de Marvel, matándolo casi de inmediato. Desgraciadamente, la lanza del profesional logró darle a la pequeña Rue, provocándole una herida mortal. Katniss mantuvo a Rue entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba y le cantaba una dulce canción, hasta que finalmente Rue dejó de respirar y se escuchó el sonido del cañón.

Katniss cerró los de la pequeña con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de finalmente gritar de dolor. Rue no solo se había vuelto su amiga, le recordaba mucho a su hermana, y la forma en la que murió, asesinada por los juegos del Capitolio, hizo que finalmente empezara a odiarlos con toda su alma, compartiendo el odio que Gale siempre le había expresado sobre ellos. La chica en llamas sentía que esto no podía quedar así, deseaba poder hacer algo, algo para mostrar que la muerte de Rue no era solo un juego para la diversión. Fue en ese momento de ira y tristeza que recordó las palabras de Peeta.

 _No ser una pieza más de sus juegos._

Por fin había entendido lo que quiso decirle esa noche. Fueron estas palabras las que le hicieron tomar la decisión de juntar unas cuantas flores y acomodar el cuerpo de Rue entre ellas, para demostrar lo que la niña valía y la tragedia que fue su muerte. Utilizando el saludo con los tres dedos del distrito 12, Katniss honró a Rue y mandó un mensaje directo hacia la audiencia, sin saber lo que sus acciones habían causado.

Habían pasado un par de días desde esta tragedia, y la chica del 12 de momento sólo se enfocaba en mantenerse con vida, intentando cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Rue, ganar los juegos y sobrevivir.

-Atención tributos, atención. –La voz de Claudius sonó en toda la arena, captando un poco la atención de Katniss. –La regla que exige un solo vencedor ha sido… suspendida. –Esto saco por completo a la chica de sus pensamientos, captando toda su atención. –Desde ahora podrá haber dos vencedores, si ambos provienen del mismo distrito. Este será el único anunció.

A Katniss le tomó solo un segundo en asimilar las palabras de Claudius.

-Peeta… –La chica en llamas se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a moverse. Necesitaba encontrar al chico del pan.

Los pensamientos de Katniss sobre Peeta habían cambiado bastante durante los últimos días. Cuando lo vio con los profesionales no dudó en sentir odio hacia él, pensando que de verdad se había unido a esos asesinos. Sin embargo, recordaba que antes de desmayarse por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, Peeta la hizo alejarse de la zona e incluso detuvo a Cato para que no la persiguiera mientras huía. En ese momento Katniss estaba muy confundida por el veneno de las picaduras, así que no estaba segura de si lo que había pasado con Peeta era real o fue sólo su imaginación, hasta que Rue se lo confirmó.

Rue aún estaba escondida en los árboles cuando Peeta volvió por Katniss, y desde ahí observó todo. No solo le confirmó que lo de Peeta era real, sino que vio cómo él solo se enfrentó a los profesionales para que ella pudiera escapar. Esto dejó sin palabras a la chica del 12 e hizo que empezara a examinar con mejor ojo las acciones del chico del pan. Al comienzo de los juegos él le había indicado con la cabeza que no corriera hacia la cornucopia. Luchó contra los profesionales para que no la atraparan. Si no quería que le hicieran daño, ¿por qué unirse a ellos para cazarla? Pero recordó aquella noche en la que habían cruzado muy cerca de ella. Peeta había mirado justo en la dirección en la que Katniss se encontraba, entonces él sí la había visto, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no guío a los cazadores hacia ella, lo que hizo fue alejarlos de ese lugar. Eso quiere decir que, ¿todo este tiempo la estuvo protegiendo? Una sonrisa irónica cruzó por la cara de Katniss, el público seguramente habrá quedado conmovido por las acciones del enamorado.

El público. El acto de amor. Eso debía ser.

Por primera vez en la historia de Panem, se declaró que este año en los juegos podía haber más de un solo vencedor, siempre que los tributos fueran del mismo distrito. Katniss recordaba lo conmovida que estaba la gente con el acto de amor de Peeta hacia ella. Haymitch había dicho que jugar a los amantes podía conseguirle buena atención y patrocinadores. ¿Este acto fue capaz incluso de conmover tanto a la gente como para convencer al Capitolio de que los amantes trágicos del distrito 12 tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir?

Peeta ya había jugado bien el rol de proteger a su enamorada. Ahora le tocaba a ella encontrar a su enamorado. Katniss se dirigió en dirección hacia el río, que según Rue, era la dirección hacia la que iba Peeta la última vez que lo vio. Sabía que Peeta aún seguía vivo, durante los días en los que estuvo inconsciente Rue le dijo cuales tributos fueron mostrados en las pantallas del cielo indicando sus muertes pero en ninguna ocasión apareció el rostro de su compañero. Tampoco había aparecido su imagen durante las noches en las que estuvo sola, así que el chico del pan aún seguía en la arena.

Utilizando sus habilidades de rastreo como cazadora, Katniss avanzaba por el bosque, tratando de encontrar el rastro de su compañero de distrito. Mientras iba avanzando cada vez más hacia el río, entró en un pequeño claro en el bosque, pero tuvo que detener su paso ante lo que vio en ese lugar.

" _¿Qué pasó aquí?"_ Fueron sus pensamientos. Alrededor del claro, su visión captó varios árboles con ramas destrozadas y con grandes huecos en su tronco. Varias partes del suelo estaban removidas y esparcidas por todos lados, parecería que hubo una pelea por aquí. Katniss se acercó con cuidado a uno de los árboles para examinar mejor el huego que tenía. Era bastante extraña la forma que tenía, parecía la hubiese hecho golpeando fuertemente con un martillo. Mientras seguía examinando el lugar su vista capto algo en el suelo, algo de color rojo. Sangre.

La arquera se agachó para examinar ese lugar. La sangre ya estaba seca, parece que lleva unos días. Junto a la sangre tierra esparcida, yendo en una dirección, como si alguien hubiese estado arrastrándose. Entonces le entró un pensamiento a la mente. ¿Este rastro podría ser de Peeta? ¿Esa sangre era de él? ¿Podría estar herido? Debía moverse rápido y encontrarlo.

Katniss siguió el rastro que encontraba por el suelo y vio que la llevó directo hacia el río.

-¿Peeta? –Preguntó Katniss, mientras iba avanzando por la orilla del pequeño río.

En su camino Katniss encontró más sangre en el suelo. Esta aún estaba algo fresca, sin duda alguien herido habrá estado por aquí.

-¿Peeta? –Volvió a preguntar la chica, pero sin obtener respuesta aún.

Se quedó parada mirando a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie por ese lugar. Justo cuando estaba por volver gritar el nombre del chico del pan, sintió que algo le sujetó la pierna.

-¡Ah! –Dio un grito de sorpresa y miró hacia abajo, para ver una mano que la sujetaba y un rostro apareciendo del suelo mientras le sonreía.

-Hola. –Decía una voz cansada, la voz del chico del pan. Era Peeta.

-¡No puede ser, Peeta! –Katniss se agachó para poder verlo mejor.

El cuerpo de Peeta estaba todo escondido entre plantas y tierra, mientras que su rostro estaba todo pintado de manera que su cara se camuflaba con el color de la roca. Por eso no lo había visto antes, al tener los ojos y la boca cerrada se camuflaba perfectamente con el ambiente. Katniss recordaba cómo había pintado su brazo durante el entrenamiento, su habilidad con la pintura sí que le fue útil para camuflarse.

-Dieron un anuncio. –Empezó a hablar Katniss. –Puede haber dos vencedores este año.

-Lo escuché. –Contestó Peeta, con voz cansada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos unimos? –Preguntó Katniss.

-Somos enamorados, ¿no? –Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica Peeta. Esto le hizo soltar una pequeña risa sincera a Katniss.

-Ya, ven. –Si, debían jugar a los amantes.

Katniss ayudó a Peeta a salir de la tierra y a sentarse para luego abrazarlo. Este abrazo era tanto para el público como para ella, le alegraba no tener que estar sola en la arena. Mientras la chica en llamas ayudaba al chico del pan a limpiase se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su pierna. La pierna de Peeta se encontraba hinchada, con un corte profundo en ella que parecía estar infectado.

-Peeta… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó con preocupación la chica.

-Una pelea. –Fue todo lo que contestó el rubio, no queriendo hablar de su batalla contra el exterminador.

Katniss sólo asintió. Había visto como estaba ese claro en el bosque, debió haber sido él quien estuvo ahí. Por ahora era más importante tratar de limpiar su herida y de encontrar refugio. La chica trató de contener las ganas de vomitar cuando tuvo que sacar el pus que se había acumulado en la herida de su compañero, mientras que él se esforzaba por soportar el dolor.

-Katniss, escucha… –Empezó a hablar Peeta.

-¡No! ¡No voy a abandonarte! –Lo interrumpió Katniss, sabiendo lo que estaba por decirle.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Peeta, con sorpresa.

Katniss solo se le quedó mirando sin poder encontrar una respuesta para eso.

-Debemos encontrar refugio. –Dijo la chica, para luego pasar el brazo de Peeta sobre sus hombres y ayudarlo a levantarse para empezar a moverse.

Avanzaron a paso lento por el río hasta que Katniss vio lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva, sería un buen lugar en el que podrían esconderse mientras Peeta se recuperaba. Entraron en la cueva y la chica ayudó a su compañero a recostarse contra la superficie del suelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Katniss.

-Me siento mejor. –Contestó Peeta, aunque se notaba su respiración agitada. –Katniss…

-¿Si?

-Gracias. Por venir a buscarme.

La chica se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de contestar con una leve sonrisa.

-De nada.

Peeta miró hacia su pierna, sentía como dolía pero ver el estado en el que se encontraba era otra cosa.

-Se ve muy mal. –Dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes. –Contestó la castaña. –Te conseguiré medicina. –Lo pensó un momento, y luego se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Necesitaban algo para poder atender sus heridas. Esperó que Haymitch pudiera enviarles algo porque de verdad les hacía falta.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, afuera de la cueva se empezaron a escuchar varios pitidos. Katniss salió de la cueva para investigar y vio cerca de la entrada no uno, sino tres contenedores que habían llegado en con su paracaídas. La chica se acercó hacia ellos y uno por uno los fue destapando. Para gran sorpresa de Katniss, uno de los contenedores traía dos platos de sopa caliente. El segundo un paquete de vendas acompañado de un tarro de crema desinfectante. Y el tercero dos botellas de agua fresca y limpia y un par de toallas.

" _Debería besarlo más seguido"_ Pensaba la chica, sorprendida de que Haymitch le hubiese podido mandar todo esto.

Pero Katniss no tenía idea de la pelea de Peeta contra el Terminator, cosa que volvió a Peeta muy popular entre las personas del Capitolio, dándole a Haymitch buenos recursos para poder ayudarla. Katniss no había tenido problemas durante días, por lo que Haymitch guardó las cosas que podía enviarle para cuando realmente fuera necesario. Ahora que ella y Peeta estaban juntos, y Peeta estaba mal herido, era el momento de mandarle lo que necesitara.

La chica notó en una de las tapas una nota como la que había recibido la última vez. La tomó y leyó lo que decía.

 _¿A eso llamas un beso?_

Katniss entendió lo que su mentor quiso decirle con eso. Si quiere más cosas debe mostrar más que solo un beso en la mejilla. Pero por ahora todo lo que le recibió servirá. La chica del doce volvió a entrar a la cueva con los recursos obtenidos. Inmediatamente limpió la herida en la pierna de su compañero y le aplicó la crema desinfectante para luego envolver su herida en vendas. Peeta se sintió bastante aliviado cuando terminó. Después, cada uno tomó uno de los platos de sopa con una cuchara y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una buena comida caliente.

-Está muy buena. –Comentó Katniss.

-Muy buena. –Asintió Peeta, aliviado de por fin poder llevar algo a su estómago luego de días de estar escondido entre la suciedad del suelo.

Pronto terminaron de comer, ya era de noche y se empezó a escuchar el himno del Capitolio mientras pasaban el conteo de muertes en el cielo. No apareció el rostro de ningún tributo, pero sabían que seguramente ya deben quedar muy pocos en la arena. Ahora necesitaban descansar, pero no podían dormir al mismo tiempo, porque debían estar alertas por si los tributos restantes se acercaban a la cueva en la que se encontraban.

-Tomaré la primera guardia. –Dijo Peeta. –Tú descansa. Debes estar muy cansada.

Katniss quería protestar pero él tenía razón, el día la había agotado.

-Bien. –La chica se acomodó en el suelo. –Despiértame en unas horas. –Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero unos minutos después descubrió que no podía, porque empezó a temblar de frío.

-Hace bastante frío aquí. –Dijo Peeta, al verla temblar.

-Me di cuenta. –Dijo Katniss, irritada. –Y no tenemos ninguna manta. –De todo lo que le mandó su mentor, ¿era mucho pedir que les mandara una simple frazada?

-Ven. –Peeta abrió sus brazos hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara.

Katniss dudó por un momento, no muy segura de acurrucarse con él, pero luego recordó que se supone que estaban enamorados, lo lógico sería que se abrazaran, ¿no? Tal vez por eso Haymitch no les mandó nada para taparse. Además, tenía bastante frío, así que decidió aceptar la oferta de Peeta.

La chica en llamas se acercó lentamente a su compañero y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras Peeta la rodeo con su brazos. Inmediatamente empezó a sentir calor, era agradable y más cómodo que estar directamente contra el suelo, aunque se sentía algo nerviosa escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Trata de dormir. Te despertaré si algo pasa. –Dijo Peeta, mientras le iba acariciando el cabello suavemente.

Era bastante agradable sentir esa caricia sobre su cabeza, no quería que dejara de hacerla. Finalmente, la chica se relajó por completo y dejó que el sueño viniera.


End file.
